


We Started Young

by HannibalsFannibal



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Adult Ellis, Adult Nick, Broken Promises, Drama, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid!Ellis, Kid!Nick, Love/Hate, M/M, Orphans, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/pseuds/HannibalsFannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when their past catches up with them? All the promises nineteen year old Nick made to eight year old Ellis...Twelve years later, in a zombie infested world, do those promises still count? It's time to catch up; but most of all, it's time for a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale, Don’t Like Don’t Read

 

“How much do you charge Nicolas?”

“Twenty five an hour.”

“That sounds about right…”

“Sure is, you aren’t gonna get anybody as good as me.”

*Sigh*

“Alright Nicolas, you’re right. My husband and I are leaving for dinner in a few minuets, come on in and make yourself at home, the little man is in his room playing.”

The stocky brunette woman standing at the front door stepped aside to let Nick in, he nodded to her and walked into the beautiful home. Nick walked into the living room and looked around, the family was filthy rich; expensive paintings hung in ever corner, statues and sculptures stood around the rooms, Nick looked up at the four-story house’s ceiling, a large crystal chandelier hung above his head.  
This family had been a definite score…all he had to do was baby-sit a pesky eight-year-old little brat for a few hours and then he could go blow off the money and party to his heart’s delight.

“Alrighty then, what time is it?”  
The woman looked down at her watch.  
“Okay, so it’s 5:30 right now, Ellis will need to have his dinner in a half-an-hour, you can just give him the left over pasta in the fridge. He goes to bed at 8:00 don’t let him stay up any later than that of he’ll be cranky all tomorrow.”  
Nick straightened up and tried to act like he cared.  
“Does the kid have any medical issues I should know about?”

“Yes Ellis has severe asthma, here take this…”  
The woman pulled an inhaler from her purse and handed it to Nick.  
“Keep this in your pocket at all times, his attacks happen often and randomly. Ellis has another inhaler on him, but he’ll most likely lose it like he normally does...”

The woman turned to the stairs and shouted to her husband to hurry up, then she returned her attention to Nick, eyeing his appearance with obvious disgust.  
Nick was nineteen, he wore torn black jeans, worn shoes, a dark grey band T-shirt, a dirty leather jacket around his shoulders, and he wore his dark brown hair in gelled spikes…  
Nick was trouble from the very beginning, after dropping out of high school junior year he’d been in and out of jobs. How he had ended up baby sitting was a mystery to him, he hated kids, and not only kids but just about everyone who dared look his way. He’d look up snobby rich people in need of a sitter online and charge them ridiculous amounts per hour, because he knew only those kinds of people could afford his prices.  
So here he was, just landing himself another job from a loaded family who were too wrapped up in their needs to want to take care of their kid, and in this case, their adopted kid.

Nick glanced up to see the husband rushing down the stairs, the man took a moment to look at Nick and then back at his wife, she nodded to him and he rolled his eyes.  
“We’re off, not sure when we’ll be back, but I doubt you care right, just as long as you get paid.”

“Yes ma’am.”  
Nick saluted the couple and watched them scurry out the door. Nick waited until he heard the garage door close and the car leave the driveway before he kicked off his shoes and went off in search of a liquor cabinet.  
It wasn’t long before he found the booze sitting pretty in a kitchen cabinet.  
“Score.”  
Nick searched for the most expensive of the bottles and ended up with a deep red colored wine. He didn’t bother with a glass, biting down on the cork and pulling it out with a “pop.”  
Nick took a large swig and plopped down on the couch in search for a remote.  
He flipped on the T.V. screen to see a blast of colors and excitement on the news.  
An attractive blonde news anchor was talking, there was a large smile on her face as she wiped away tears.

“You heard it right, scientists have started the development of a cancer-killing serum. Recent studies have resulted in cell bonding, allowing the serum to take hold of the host’s infected cancer cells and absorb them, making new, and healthy white blood cells…”

Nick set down the wine and clapped a few times before changing the channel and chugging more red liquid.  
Once the bottle was half gone, Nick slouched back and let the warmth of the alcohol seep through his body.

“S-S’cuse me?”  
Nick didn’t hear Ellis as he tip-toed down the stairs and stood beside him.  
“Mister?”  
Nick cracked open an eye and turned to face the little boy, he was surprised to see how grown up the eight-year-old boy looked, although he was quite short. He had short blonde curls and bright blue eyes, he wore a green shirt and short jean overalls, one strap hung down at his elbow, Nick could honestly say that of all the little demons he had ever had the displeasure of being in the same room with, this one was the cutest one he’d seen yet. 

“What ya need squirt?”  
Ellis’ brows furrowed at the nickname.  
“I’m hungry, an s’ past mah dinner time.”  
Nick smiled at the kid’s southern accent, must have been picked up off of a farm in Savannah.

“Go make it yourself.”  
Nick turned back to the T.V. and pretended to watch the images on the screen, Ellis didn’t move an inch.  
“I can’t, I ain’t old 'nough to use the microwave, an’ mama wont let me in the kitchen cuz I ain’t ‘spossed to be ‘round fire cuz this one time I done lit the cat on fire an mama was real mad an…”

“Oh my god shut up! Fine, okay, I’ll go make you your goddamn dinner, just shut the hell up!”

Nick pushed himself off the couch and trudged into the kitchen, he slammed doors around until he found the blue Tupperware sitting in the fridge, filled with the leftover pasta.  
Nick dug around in the drawers until he found a spoon, he scooped out a generous amount of the pasta and threw it in the nearest microwave. He turned around and leaned against the marble counters with his arms crossed, a scowl across his face…fucking kids.

*Sniffle*

Nick cocked his head.

*Whimper*

Nick sighed loudly.  
“C’mere kid.”

A curly head of hair hesitantly appeared from behind the doorway, there were shiny tears swelling in his eyes.  
Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to the child, bending over and putting a hand on his tiny shoulder.

“Look, I’m sorry okay. I’m not really as you say…good with kids, I’m really only after the money but since you’re a cool looking kid maybe we can…get along?”

Nick wiped away the tears on Ellis’ delicate skin, Ellis giggled and jumped at Nick, trapping him in a surprisingly strong hug, his small arms wrapping around Nick’s neck.  
“Alright alright, get off me so I can get your slop.”

Ellis released Nick and skipped over to the dining table, he jumped up onto a green booster seat and started fidgeting with his hands, Nick couldn’t help but smile.  
He took the food out of the microwave and brought it over to Ellis, the child immediately started scarfing it down with a little green fork.  
“Whoa slow down there fireball, don’t want you choking do we?”  
Ellis ignored Nick and continued eating.

“Fine, just ignore me, you’ll see when you…”  
Ellis swallowed hard and started coughing, the fork fell to the floor with a clank.  
“Oh shit!”

Nick rushed to the other side of the table and took hold of the small boy, he slapped his back roughly, hoping to help Ellis spit up the food.  
Ellis continued to cough and hack, his face, turning a shade of purple.  
“Fuck fuck fuck!

Nick slapped his pockets for the inhaler, once he felt the small plastic object he pulled it out and held it up to Ellis’ face, he pushed down the button and sighed pure relief when Ellis responded by inhaling the fumes. There was nothing lodged in his throat, he was eating so fast he forgot to breathe.

The two sat there for a moment, Nick cradling Ellis as they sat on the kitchen floor. Ellis held tight to Nick’s leather jacket, letting his breathing steady.

“T-Thank ya kindly.”

“Not a problem, just don’t to that ever fucking again you hear me?”  
Ellis nodded.  
“You scared the shit outta me, I thought I was going to loose you or something.”  
Ellis scooted closer to Nick’s chest, wrapping his little arms around his upper back and closing his eyes.

“M’ sorry Nicolas.”  
Nick sighed.  
“Call me Nick, kay kid?”

“Then yew call me Ellis.”

Nick smiled and held Ellis in his arms. He walked over to the couch where he sat down with Ellis still in his arms, he let the little boy wrap his arms around him as the T.V. lulled them both to sleep.

Yeah, Nick wouldn’t mind babysitting for these rich snobs again, he liked Ellis, there was a strange protective force pulling him toward the kid, he didn’t mind it at all. 

 

~*~  
Nick sprinted as fast as his body would let him, the screams of the monsters behind him motivated him to run even faster.  
On the twenty seventh flight of stairs Nick caught sight of a hooded creature clawing away at a man below him, the man screamed for help. Nick sprinted over to the hooded monster and put a bullet from his magnum right in the creature’s head.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, and I sure as hell don’t give one shit…but get off your ass and come with me if you plan on living one more minuet in this hell hole!”

Nick grabbed the man by the arm and roughly pulled him up the remaining flights of stairs.  
There was one last door before they reached the hotel roof, Nick released his grip on the man and pushed it open.  
The two men were not only greeted by two more survivors, but also the unbearable realization that the rescue team…the rescue team wasn’t coming for them. 

Nick took a moment to catch his breath, his lungs screamed for air, cure for cancer my ass, sure it had been nice the first twelve years, but with this sudden rejection going on in the patients’ bodies, they’ve been turning into fucking zombies!  
One of the other survivors spoke.

“This is not happening, this is not happening…”  
Nick wasn’t surprised in the least, that’s what you get for trusting the government.  
“Looks like there’s been a change of plans…”

The last of the survivors, a tall man who looked to be a football coach according to his attire, sighed and spoke up.  
“Shit y’all, don’t worry, we’ll find another way to N’Orleans.”

Nick stood up and straightened his white suit jacket, he took a moment to look at the three new people with him.

“People call me Coach.

“Name’s Rochelle, you?”

“Ellis, m’ name’s Ellis.”

Nick froze, that accent, it sounded all too familiar…Nick turned to face the man he had saved only minutes ago.

“Hey, do I know yew?”  
Nick stayed silent.

“Hey…I do know yew! Yew used to baby-sit me when I waz jus’ a little dude, well shit, didn’t think I’d ever see yew again.”  
Still nothing.

“Say, I done forgotten yer name, whut’s it been, like twelve years?”  
Nick nodded.

“Call me Nick, kay kid?”

Ellis nodded happily and went off to greet his new teammates.

They had a long journey ahead of them, this was going to be the start of something Nick had never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

~*~  
“Mama, he’s here he’s here!”

“Yes honey I see that, calm down before you make your father upset.”  
Ellis sprinted around his mother in circles as Nick pulled up the driveway, the young boy hadn’t seen Nick since last month; he was ecstatic to finally spend time with him again.  
Nick pulled the car to a halt and quickly slid out; he was excited to see the little monster too after such a long time apart. He locked the car doors and strode up to the porch; he smiled as he heard a high pitched southern drawl shouting from the other side of the door.  
Ellis’ mother unlocked the door and began opening it for Nick; before he could take a step inside, Ellis was sprinting out the door and jumping into his arms.  
“Yer here! I missed yew so much!”

“Missed you too squirt.”  
Nick hugged Ellis close, enjoying the warmth and happiness that radiated off of him.  
“Hello Nicolas.”  
Nick nodded to Ellis’ mom.  
“Mrs. Chapford.”

“We are going to be gone longer than expected; my husband and I have a few errands to run before we get back. Can you do about eleven o’ clock tonight? We will pay you for the extra time.”

“I don’t have anywhere to be.”  
She nodded and let the two in; Ellis still clung to Nick, Mrs. Chapford smiled at the display.  
“He really likes you doesn’t he?”  
Nick looked down at the child in his arms and ruffled his hair.  
“Yeah, I guess he does.”

Nick walked to the living room; still holding Ellis, and flung him onto the couch. Ellis screamed and giggled as he landed softly on the cushions, Mr. Chapford rushed out of the kitchen and spoke on his way out the door.  
“His dinner is in the kitchen as always; bed at eight blah blah you know the rest.”

“Yes sir.”

The couple rushed out the door and into their car; Nick rolled his eyes and began kicking off his shoes.  
“Errands my ass, you just want someone to keep the kid busy while you go out partying.”

“What yew talkin’ bout’ Nick?”  
Nick turned and pushed Ellis back onto the couch; Ellis giggled even harder.  
“Nothing to worry about. So, what are we gonna do until the boogie people get back?”

Ellis broke out in pure laughter at the nickname he and Nick had given to his parents.  
“I wanna try an idea I got.”

“Do you now? So, what is this idea?”  
Ellis sat up on the couch, his curls bouncing as he moved.  
“I wanna make a movie.”

“What?”

“I wanna make one of them movies ma and pa make.”

“A home move?”

“Yeah!”  
Ellis stood up and bounced over to the back of the couch where Nick was leaning.”  
“A home movie with yew an’ me.”  
Nick pondered, he wasn’t used to this.  
“I’m not sure sport…”

“Pleeeeease?”  
Ellis began to tug on Nick’s leather jacket; he turned to shrug him off, but was met by the most powerful puppy eyes.  
“Fuck it, why not.”

“Yes!”

Ellis all but fell off the couch and ran to the coffee table and dug inside one of the drawers, pulling out an expensive looking video camera, he brought it to Nick and raised it like an offering.  
“I dunno how ta use it.”

“Of course you don’t, let’s see here.”  
Nick turned it on and took a good look at the buttons, easy enough, he’d stolen plenty just like it not too ago.  
“So what’s it going to be about?”

“Yew an’ me o’course!”  
Nick smirked.  
“What we calling it?”

“I dunno, yew think of anythin’ good?”  
They both stood in silence; thinking of a proper name, it was Nick who spoke up moments later.  
“Let’s just call it our friendship, seeing as that’s what we got here.”

“That’s perfect, I was jus’ thinkin’ of that.”

“Yeah sure, let’s start then.”

~*~  
The group stayed on the roof for another hour or so, they needed time to let the reality of their situation set in.  
Nick tried to stay away from the group, he wasn’t much of a people person anyways, and seeing Ellis again didn’t help the situation any.  
“Hey suit!”  
Nick scowled over his shoulder and spoke in a poisonously sweet tone.  
“Yes cupcake?”  
Rochelle sneered at Nick and spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Oh drop the shit and get over here, we’re going over our game plan.”

Nick rolled his eyes and stood; he slouched over to the others and leaned against the table holding all their supplies.  
“So, mind filling me in?”  
Coach was the one who spoke up; Nick could tell he was a leader by nature.  
“Looks like our only hope is N’Orleans…”  
He pointed to the map resting beside the weapons.  
“Now I ain’t sure how long it’s gonna take to get there on foot, looks like we're over six hundred miles away. But if we team up and watched each other’s backs, maybe find a car, I’m thinkin’ we can make it there in a few weeks.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, team up?”

“That’s what I said Nicolas.”

“Nick, just call me Nick okay? And no I’m not going to be part of any little group, I’m not much of a “people person” if you catch my drift.”  
Nick went to walk away but stopped and cringed as the sweet southern drawl spoke behind him.  
“Well that’s a damn shame ain’t it? An’ tew think, yew used to be such the “people person” when we were younger weren’t you?”

“You two know each other?”  
Nick turned to Rochelle and glared daggers at her, Ellis’ voice sang annoyance as he stood beside her.  
“Used tew know each other a long time ago, but I don’t know this guy anymore, and I ain’t gonna try an’ git to know him none either. Ain’t nothin’ but bad gonna come from him anyway.”

Nick chuckled and Ellis scowled at him, Coach cleared his throat and began speaking to Rochelle.  
“Alright, let’s get focused an’ figure out what we’re up against.”  
Ellis finally broke away from Nick’s glare; he needed to get occupied with something else before the pain of the past reared its ugly head.

“Ain’t yew guys ever seen zombie movies? We jus’ gotta bash ‘em on the heads an’ destroy the brain, they ain’t gonna git up after that.”

“Yeah that’s all dandy and shit, but what about those special ones? You know; the one that would have killed you if I hadn’t come along.”

“Shut up! Who cares if yew saved me, I was doin’ just fine anyway.”  
Nick smirked at the hick.  
“It wouldn’t be the first time I saved your sorry ass would it?”

Ellis clenched his fists and charged at Nick snarling and cursing, Coach jumped forward and held him back.  
“If I wasn’t in ‘nough shit up tew my neck already, I have to deal with yew again too!? You left me once already Nick; so tell me, are yew with us or against us, cuz if you walk down those stairs I pray to every fuckin’ god out there that those monsters rip yew apart you bastard!”

Tears strung down Ellis’ face, why did Nick have to be here? He had tried to act calm and collected when he realized it had been Nick who had saved him; he’d even tried acting like he’d forgotten his name, but he’d be lying if he said seeing Nick again didn’t tare his heart from his chest. He let Coach pull him away from Nick and walk him to a corner, Ellis wiped away the pathetic tears and tried to calm down.

“Son, I don’t know your history with that man and I don’t think I wanna know, but I’ll tell you one thing, the past is in the past an’ now, now yew gotta think of the present and trying to keep yourself safe. Ro an’ I got your back, so don’t you worry bout that Nick.”

Ellis nodded and smiled.  
“Thanks Coach, that means a lot.”

**  
“What the hell is your problem suit?!”  
Nick rolled his eyes.  
“Nothing you need to worry your pretty head off about sweetheart.”  
Rochelle sent him a glare that sent ice running down his spine.  
“Call me another pet name one more time and you’ll see what happens.”

“Okay okay, I surrender.”  
Nick raised his hands above his head, Rochelle finally relaxed.  
“Remind me not to mess with you again.”

“Just shut up and try and to keep the asshole attitude on a down low and we’ll get along just fine.”  
Nick nodded and tried his hardest not to make eye contact, damn she could be scary when she wanted to.

“So you two?”

“Look sweet….Rochelle, I’m not sticking around long enough to get all sappy so don’t even bother trying to get me to spill bits of my life.”

“You don’t have much of a choice suit.”

“And why’s that?”  
Rochelle pointed over the edge of the building, Nick followed her finger and glanced down at the street below; hundreds of zombies limped and stumbled around aimlessly.  
“You won’t last one second out there; at least in a team we stand a chance, I suggest you stay with us until we’re somewhere safe.”

“Yeah sure whatever, but as soon as we’re out of this shit I’m gone.”  
Rochelle sighed and glanced back at Coach and Ellis; Ellis was smiling again, at least they could get back to work now. She walked back over to the map and left Nick alone to mope by himself.

Damn kid, why did he have to show up again? He had made sure all those years ago that Ellis knew he wasn’t going to be seeing him ever again, but here they were. Ellis had grown up to be a handsome smiling young man, and Nick had grown up to be a reckless gambler who had nothing to show for his life except failure and instability.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; it honestly pained him to see the kid again, he felt like he didn’t deserve to be in his presence after that day all those years ago. He knew it was for the best, but that didn’t stop the intense pain of the scar Ellis had left in his life from hovering over him ever day since.  
Maybe this was his chance to start over, to try again now that Ellis was old enough to understand Nick’s decision, maybe he could try again, he’d have to get down on both knees and beg forgiveness but he knew that Ellis was worth it.

“Hey Nicolas, you about done gloomin’ over there? We’re grabbin’ supplies and headin’ out, you with us?”

Nick looked over at Ellis who was busying himself loading ammo into a set of pistols.

“Yep, looks like I’m in it for the long haul.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

 

~*~  
“Nick, say somethin’ into the camera, tell ‘em who ya are.”  
Ellis pushed the camera too far into Nick’s face; he shoved it out of the way.  
“Uh, names Nick and I’m here babysitting this little monster while his parents are out…uh, here just have Ellis do the talking, he seems to like to do that a lot.”

Nick took the camera from Ellis’ small hands and turned it to face him.  
“alright my turn, m’ name’s Ellis an’ this here is my best buddy Nick an’ he’s takin’ care of me while my ma and pa are out. They do that a lot, go out an’ don’t come back till a lot later, I don’t git to see em’ much anymore, but that’s okay cuz I got my buddy Nick to keep me happy.”

Ellis jumped into Nick’s lap, Nick flipped the camera to face the both of them.  
“Hey this thing takes pictures.”

“Take a picture Nick, I want one of yew an’ me so I can keep it forever.”  
Nick smiled and set the camera to the picture setting, Ellis leaned in close; Nick draped an arm around Ellis’ small shoulders and pulled him close, Ellis cuddled into his arm and they both gave the camera a genuine smile.

“Keep filmin’ Nick, I wanna videotape us singin.”

“Whoa singing?”

“Yeah, somthin’ wrong with singin?”

“No kid, it’s just that…it’s just that I hate to sing in front of people…”

“Yer scared?”  
Nick rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, in a nutshell.”

“Well yew jus’ gotta sing for the camera an’ I, we both don’t judge. An’ maybe if we can git rid of yer fear you’ll grow up to be a famous singer or somethin.”  
Nick had to think for a moment, he still had no idea what he wanted to be when he grew up, Ellis’ suggestion sounded nice, but he’d never really attempted to sing well before.  
“I’m not sure about this Ellis.”

“Oh c’mon pleeeease?”  
The camera was still filming, it captured the absolute adoration the two had for each other; a true friendship shared by the two most unlikely people.

“Fine whatever, you always win anyways.”

“Yay! I’ll go first so yew don’t feel scared.”  
Nick rolled his eyes, Ellis adjusted the camera in his hands so it could see both of them; he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

A very uneven and high pitched tone fell from Ellis’ mouth, Nick wouldn’t judge him though; he was still a child and hadn’t hit puberty yet. Nick looked down at the child in his arms and smiled as he sung twinkle twinkle little star.  
When he had finished he looked up at Nick with questioning eyes.

“How did I do?”

“Perfect, I don’t think I could do better.”  
Ellis giggled and buried himself further into Nick’s chest.  
“Naw, it’s your turn. I went, now yew go.”

“Alright okay.”  
Nick cleared his throat and began to sing twinkle twinkle little star as well. The opening pitch was low but beautiful, he sang clearly and changed pitches easily, it sounded as if he’d been singing all his life.  
When he finished he looked down to see Ellis staring at him in absolute amazement.

“Yew sounded so cool.”

“Thanks squirt.”  
He looked over at the large clock on above the television.  
“Lets turn this thing off, it’s past your dinner time and we don’t want the boogie people getting mad at us do we?”

“No we don’t.”

Ellis and Nick waved goodbye to the camera as Nick hit the power button, he set it down on the coffee table and carried Ellis to the kitchen.

“Aye Nick.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise you’ll always be my friend.”  
Nick was caught off guard; he closed the fridge and walked over to the little boy sitting in the booster seat, he leaned down and kissed him on top of his golden, curl covered head.  
“I…promise.”

~*~  
“These things aren’t people.”

“No shit suit.”  
Nick hissed at Rochelle, she couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Come on y’all we need to get outta here, I think I smell smoke.”  
The team nodded at Coach and followed his orders, rushing down the hotel’s hallways and making their way to the lower levels in search of an operating elevator.

The team shot at anything the posed a threat, cringing the bullets hit rotting flesh; this was going to take some getting used to.

“Shh, wait…what is that, is someone beating a horse?”  
Ellis chuckled at Nick and spun his new axe in his hands.  
“That’s one of them hoodie dudes, my buddy Keith an’ I called em’ hunters.”

The growling grew louder; Coach motioned around the corner and lifted his gun into a fighting stance, the rest of the team did so as well.  
Slowly the hunter approached the team on all fours; it stalked them and growled lowly, Nick was the first to speak.

“So that’s a hunter, huh? What’s he gonna do, go jog at me?”  
Rochelle shoved the butt of her pistol into Nick’s side.  
“Shut up suit, wait…keep talking, maybe it’ll eat you first.”

“Calm down you two lovebirds and focus.”  
Nick spoke to Coach mockingly, Ellis’ brows furrowed…lovebirds, as if.  
“Awe but dad we were just having some fun.”

“Shut up, the lot o’ ya, this is the same zombie that got me earlier, it pounces and rips yew apart with them claws.”

The hunter stopped crawling and leaned back into a pouncing position, its legs tightening for a jump.

“Shoot it shoot it!”  
The hunter lunged and the team followed Ellis’ orders, showering the creature in bullets. It screamed in agony as it fell only inches away from Rochelle’s feet, she kicked it away once its body stilled, cringing as blood oozed form the bullet holes.  
“That is disgusting, how many other weird zombies are there?”  
Ellis spoke as the team trudged on.  
“From what I’ve seen there’s a few more.”

“Tell us son, we gotta know what we’re killing and how to kill it.”

“Well there’s them hunters, they can jump really high and far, once they got yew they sit on yew and rip yer guts out.”

A loud screaming and gurgling sound could be heard not too far away, the team turned to Ellis for an explanation.  
“That’s a spitter thing, they got no jaw and they spit acid at yew. Don’t let the stuff touch yew or you’ll git burned real bad.”

The spitter came rushing through a doorway; everyone gasped and backed away in horror.  
“Oh an’ they ain’t nice lookin’ either.”

“You think she’s single?”

“Jesus suit!”

“Guys shoot it, it’s hackin’ a loogie!”

The four rapidly shot at the spitter but were too late, she spit a ball of acid right before Coach could put a bullet between her eyes.  
“Run! Don’t let it touch yew!”

The survivors scattered; Nick was slightly too slow.

“What the hell am I covered in? Shit that burns!”

“I told yew!”

Nick jumped away from the acid patch and quickly stripped off his suit jacket; he shook it until the acid fell off and began sizzling the floor.  
Ellis watched Nick as he removed the jacket, shamelessly staring at his body, why did he have to be so handsome?

“Earth to heehaw, come in Ellis; why do I hear laughing?”  
Ellis looked away from Nick who was sliding back into his jacket, and quickly responded to Rochelle.  
“Keith called them little freaks jockeys, I don’t know why they’re laughing, but they git one hell of a kick outta jumpin’ on yer back and humpin’ yew.”

“What the hell, they hump you?”  
Ellis shrugged at Rochelle; she sighed and reloaded her pistols.  
The survivors waited for the jockey to make an appearance but it never showed, the laughing stopped abruptly followed by silence.  
Nick snorted.  
“Must’ve fallen off the ledge.”

“C’mon, keep movin.”

The survivors followed Coach’s orders and allowed him to take the lead. They made their way onto the building’s ledge where they walked single file, Nick walked behind Ellis.  
Damn he’s grown up.  
Nick examined as much of Ellis’ body as he could with the baggy coveralls and shirt hiding most of it away.  
Since when did he get so carved?  
Nick dropped his gaze lower to look at Ellis’ rump, he was so focused on trying hard not to reach out and grasp it that he didn’t hear the approaching grumbling.

“CHARGER!”

“Huh?”

Nick felt a bone crushing impact on his side as he was grabbed hold of and smashed into the wall near the end of the ledge; it began lifting him and pounding his body into the cement.  
“Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!”  
Nick could barely hear the gunshots as the charger continued crushing him into the ground, he screamed as he felt his ribs begin to crack.

Rochelle had run out of ammunition, she turned to Coach and Ellis, they were in the same boat, she screamed at Ellis.  
“Ellis your axe, kill it with your axe!”  
Ellis immediately dropped his pistols and pulled the red fire axe off his back; he sprinted up to Ellis and raised the axe over his head…he paused.  
Nick screamed for help.  
“What the fuck? Shoot it Ellis!”

~*~  
“Aye Nick.”

“Yeah?”

“Promise you’ll always be my friend.”

~*~  
Ellis swung the axe and cracked it over the chargers head; the beast roared in pain and dropped Nick, it fell over the edge and plummeted to the ground.  
Nick screamed as he fell over the edge as well; he closed his eyes and prepared for a splattering death, but it didn’t come.  
Nick looked up and saw a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist; Ellis stared deeply into Nick’s eyes before pulling him up with the help of Coach and Rochelle.

“You okay Nicolas?”  
Nick groaned and grasped at his ribs.  
“It’s nothing, just a bruise.”  
Coach and Rochelle helped Nick to his feet, Ellis stood back away from the group. Why had he paused? Sure he hated Nick with all his soul, but he didn’t want the man to die, that would be a waste of help for the new team.  
Ellis squeezed the handle of the axe until his knuckles turned white; he felt the corners of eyes sting with arriving tears. No, he wouldn't cry again, that had been a memory; a thing of the past, and the past was now behind him…Nick wasn’t worth it anymore.

“H-hey Ellis, thanks for saving me.”  
Ellis glared at Nick, his heart thumping against his rib cage.  
“We’re even now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

 

~*~  
“Imma dress like yew see!”  
Nick watched as Ellis squeezed a handful of styling gel into his small palm and began running it through his curls.  
“Need some help?”  
The camera sat on the bathroom counter and recorded Ellis sitting on the counter while Nick stood in front of him trying to spike his curls.  
“Do I have to dress like you?”

“Yeah, s’ part of the game Nick, ya gotta do it too.”

“Fine whatever, but I’m keeping on the clothes I’m wearing, my shirt is enough like yours.”

“But I need yer jacket.”  
Nick removed the leather and threw it at Ellis who happily snatched it up and hugged it; Nick smiled.  
“Now I gotta style yer hair.”

“Style? Ellis, you walk around with bed head everyday, that’s not style.”

“Guess I’ll jus’ have tew mess it up then.”  
Nick finished his attempt to spike Ellis’ freshly cut hair, his mother had taken him to the salon the day before and had it trimmed shorter, the curls were still a bitch to gel, but Nick made it work.  
Ellis hopped off the counter and had Nick kneel in front of him, he took some of the gel and started mussing it around in older boy’s dark chocolate hair.  
“Hey, yer hair is a lil’ curly too.”

“Yeah, that’s why I keep it short, I hate curls.”

“What’s so bad ‘bout curls?”  
Ellis played with one of Nick’s hidden loose curls.  
“Nothing, they just don’t look good on me; now you on the other hand, you’re one heck of a lady killer with your messy hair and dashing good looks.”

Ellis stopped moving his hands.  
“What’s the matter fireball?”

“I dunno, I don’t think I’m much of a lady killer.”

“Sure you are.”

“Girls scare me.”

“No problem, you’re too young to be worrying about women anyway.”  
Nick stood up and took a look in the mirror, his hair was a complete mess, he did look a bit more like Ellis now though. He ruffled his shirt and tucked one end into his ripped jeans, Ellis slid into the leather jacket and practiced Nick’s signature smirk.  
“M’ names Nick an’ I’m super cool, an’ this is by buddy Ellis.”  
Ellis giggled as he spoke to his reflection, Nick picked up the video camera and stepped behind him.  
“I’m Ellis the biggest redneck kid on earth and this is my best friend Nick.”

They both broke into pure laughter, Nick set the camera back down where it continued to record.

“You know, you don’t look half bad in leather.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can tell you’re going to be one hell of a man when you grow up kid, a better man than I could ever be.”

“Whadya mean?”  
Nick bent down and brought Ellis into his arms.  
“I’ve done some things in my life that I wish I could take back, made some bad choices, befriended the wrong people…”

“But not me.”

“No, no not you, you’re a pure soul…you’re all I’ve got now and I plan on keeping you safe from people like me.”

“So yer the good guy now cuz of me?”

“More of an antihero I guess.”

“What’s that?”  
Nick glanced at the mirror and smiled as Ellis looked too, hugging him closer.  
“A good bad guy, he wants to be good but just can’t quite make the cut. He does all these bad things and knows that he shouldn’t, but he does them anyway.”

“Have you ever hurt someone Nick?”

“No, but I would if it meant protecting you.”  
Ellis brought his head down onto Nick’s shoulder and spoke softly.  
“Thanks Nick, yer the awesomest friend I’ve ever had.”

Nick felt his heart break deep inside his chest, he loved this little guy with all his heart, he wanted to protect him, to keep him safe…He wanted to be the one to love him when he grew up, but with the way his life was falling apart behind the scenes he was forced to live in constant fear that his next visit with Ellis would be his last.

“You too kid, you too.”

 

~*~  
“Nicolas get your ass in here!”

“I’m going as fast as I can!”  
Nick held tight to his abdomen, the charger had cracked at least three of his ribs.  
The team had met the rest of the special zombies on their way down the building; the mysterious jockey had reappeared and almost ridden Coach out a window, Rochelle had just barely missed getting puked on by a fat thing Ellis called a boomer, and Nick had been dragged halfway down the hall by a nasty long-tongued zombie called a smoker. Nick had screamed in agony as the tongue squeezed his already damaged ribs, Rochelle was the one to save him when she jammed Ellis’ fire axe into the creature’s skull.

Now they were sprinting across the hotel’s lobby towards a red safe house door, Coach and Rochelle were already safe inside holding the door open for Nick and Ellis, a large horde was on their heels.  
Ellis jammed Nick between the shoulders with the butt of his axe.  
“What the hell kid?!”

“Hurry up old man, I’m sick of protectin’ yer slow ass an’ I sure as hell don’t wanna become no meal because yew got a lil’ bruise.”  
Nick looked over his shoulder and snarled.  
“Fuck off you little shit!”

“Ellis, Nick, get in here NOW!”

Nick huffed and pushed himself harder.  
“SHIT!”  
He looked back and saw Ellis on the ground, goddamn kid tripped…just perfect.  
Nick quickly turned around and sprinted to Ellis, he kicked in the skull of a zombie that had a hold of Ellis’ ankle and dragged the man to his feet. Once Ellis was up he took Nick by the hand and pulled him into the safe house, Coach and Rochelle slammed it shut only seconds before the infected hit.  
Once the bar was sealed over the door everyone took a moment to breathe, Ellis looked down at his hand and saw that it was still tightly grasping Nicks, he stared for a moment before snatching his away in disgust.  
Nick snorted and walked to the other side of the room.  
“That was way too close.”

“You got that right suit.”

“I have a name you know, when do plan on using it?”

“Once you stop being a cocky asshole.”

“Nicolas, Rochelle, would you two just stop?!”  
They both looked at Coach like two guilty children.  
“Sorry Coach, I’m just a little stressed.”

“We all are Ro, it’s alright.”  
The survivors stood in silence, infected could be heard from behind the barricaded metal door.  
They broke off after a while, surveying the small house; it had been a three bedroom two bathroom home, the kitchen was small, but to the team’s delight it was stocked nicely with canned goods.  
They all gathered in the living room after the quick inspection.  
“Nicolas let me have a look at them ribs of yours.”

“Since when did you become a doctor?”

“Since I had to fix up my boys on the football team that’s when, a handful of them always seemed to be breakin’ somethin.”

“Fine.”  
Nick slowly removed his suit jacket, he winced at the motion. Once that was removed he began unbuttoning the light blue undershirt, his fingers trembled from the pain but he managed to get it open.

Ellis was glad he was sitting on the couch across the room or else his team would have caught him staring, Nick had become quite attractive over time, it was obvious that he was the kind of person who aged with grace.  
Ellis gulped when the blue undershirt was pulled apart, Nick wasn’t exactly carved as Ellis was, but he definitely wasn’t soft.

“The bruise is pretty large, there isn’t too much I can do for you besides wrap you nice and tight with gauze to stabilize your back, and suggest you start standing up straight to ease the pain.”

“Alright fine, I trust you; you look like a man who knows his donuts.”  
Rochelle couldn’t help but giggle, Coach sighed but a smile was evident on the corners of lips.

“Hey Ellis.”

“Yeah?”

“Grab me that health pack on the table would ya?”

“Sure thing.”  
Ellis bounced off the couch and brought Coach the medical supplies, he snuck a quick glance at Nick’s hair dusted chest before quickly returning to his seat.

What the hell was he doing? Out of all the guys to crush on left on earth it had to be the one he hated the most…and not to mention how terrible his timing was, now was not the time to be crushing on someone who might die the next day.  
Nick had left him all alone all those years back, he had threatened his life without explanation for why he did in the first place…he left him and never came back until now. And now, Ellis was completely appalled by the feeling of butterflies fluttering inside him whenever he looked at his ex best friend.

He dropped his head into his palms while Coach patched up Nick, he felt like he wanted to cry but had done it so many times he’d forgotten how.  
There was a light shifting on the cushion beside him, he looked up and smiled as he locked eyes with Rochelle.  
Why couldn’t he like her the way he liked Nick? She was stunning, funny, and he could already tell she was the caring motherly type…maybe that’s why he couldn’t like her, she was too much like a mother.

“What’s the matter sweetie?”

“S’ nuthin’ Ro, don’t worry.”  
She placed a hand softly on his shoulder.  
“You can tell me anything Ellis, we’re going to be stuck together for quite some time, so we might as well take this opportunity to get to know each other.”

Rochelle was right.  
“Okay Ro, but can I tell you somewhere else?”

“Or course, let’s go into one of the spare bedrooms.”  
Ellis nodded and offered her a hand once he was standing; Rochelle glanced at Coach and he looked back, they spoke without words as Rochelle led Ellis the other room.  
Nick glared at Rochelle, what was she doing with Ellis?  
“Ouch! Are you trying to fix me not break me?”

“Stop bein’ a wimp an’ let me wrap you up.”

 

~*~  
“Just stared from the beginning sweetie, it’s easier that way.”  
Both Ellis and Rochelle sat cross legged on a bed in what appeared to be a guest bedroom.  
Rochelle looked at Ellis with great concern and care, it made him feel like he could easily open up to her and tell her everything there was to know about himself.  
“Promise yew won’t judge?”

“Ellis, I’m not the kind of person to judge others, you’ll find out that I am very accepting and open minded.”

“Well alright, I’ll go back to the day my life fell to shit.”

….


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

~*~  
Nick was running, he had to get out of town before they found and killed him. He’d messed up big this time, picked a fight with the wrong person and gambled away money he owed to five different people. He’d been warned…  
“Get the money where it needs to go and you can keep your head.”  
But he hadn’t listened, he let his habits speak for him and now he was in up to his neck.

He needed to leave now, but he had just enough time left to take care of one last thing…He had to say goodbye to Ellis, and he knew it wouldn’t be easy.

~*~  
“Honey, we can’t do this anymore.”

“I know, trust me I know.”

“What do we do with him then?”

“We send him back to the orphanage, easy as cake.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes just like that, we both knew we weren’t ready for a child, but we got one anyway…and look at us now, it’s too much for us to take care of.”

“It?”

“Ellis, Ellis is too much for us to take care of, he needs to go.”

Both Mr. and Mrs. Chapford stood in the kitchen, it was late, they held hot mugs of coffee in their hands.  
They had been discussing this topic for over three hours now, Ellis was sound asleep in his bed with no clue what his parents were planning.

“This feels wrong.”  
Mr. Chapford shook his head at his wife.  
“It’s the right thing to do, we can’t handle a child, we don’t want him.”

“We don’t want him?”

“Well isn’t that why we’re having this conversation?”  
Mrs. Chapford sighed.

“He had such a hard time in the orphanage, no one wanted him remember? He grew up there, if we send him back he’ll spend the rest of his life thinking he was unwanted.”

“He is unwanted, he has too many problems, he’s too much to take care of.”

“ROBERT! He’s not a dog, he’s a human being…”

There was knock on the door, Mr. and Mrs. Chapford stood at the same time to answer it.

 

“Nicolas?”

“I-I need t-to talked to…Ellis.”  
Nick was out of breath, his car was parked down the block in a back alley, he needed to keep his cover. He had sprinted the entire way here, he gasped for air.  
“Do you have any idea how late it is?”

Nick shook his head.  
“Important…”

Mr. and Mrs. Chapford glanced at each other and then smiled, it was Mr. Chapford who spoke next.  
“Yes, yes come in, and before we get Ellis there is something we must discuss with you.”

Nick glanced over his back before entering the house, the coast was clear…for now.

~*~  
“You want me to WHAT?!”  
Nick was standing in the kitchen with Ellis’ parents, the coffee mug he had been holding was now broken and splattered across the floor.

“We want you to adopt Ellis.”

“What the Hell?! He’s your kid, why the fuck do you want me to have him?!”  
Mr. Chapford put a firm hand on Nick’s shoulder.  
“Shh, you don’t want to wake him yet. We can’t take are of him anymore, we aren’t fit to be parents; but you, you seem to be the best replacement.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Ellis loves you, he looks at you like you’re his real father, he belongs with you Nicolas.”

“I’ve only known him for five months…”

“Do you love him?”

“What?”

“Do. You. Love. Him?”

Nick’s hands were shaking, of course he loved Ellis, but not in the way his parents thought. He was going to wait until Ellis was old enough before he declared his love for the kid; he knew since day one that he had to have Ellis, but he just couldn’t have him this way…he wanted to be his future lover, not his father.  
But with how things were going right now, he knew that he couldn’t even be his lover, he was a target now, and he had to leave this state and everyone in it, including Ellis.

“Nicolas?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then it is settled, we will get the papers and…”

 

“Mama, pa, what’s goin’ on?”

A very small, very sleepy nine-year-old Ellis stumbled into the kitchen, he hadn’t noticed Nick yet as he began rubbing his eyes.  
Mrs. Chapford rushed over to him and began herding him back towards the stairs.

“Hey, Nick! What yew doin’ here?!”

Ellis squirmed away from his mother and ran to Nick; he wrapped his arms around Nick’s legs and held on tight.  
There was an awkward silence between the adults in the room, it felt like ages before Ellis’ mother spoke.

“Ellis sweetie…there’s something we have to tell you.”

“Whut?”

“Your father and I have been talking and we think it would be best for you if you…”

BOOM!

Glass began flying in all directions, gunshots and laughter could be heard from outside the house…Nick grabbed Ellis and ducked behind the island, the small child clung to his chest in utter terror.  
“N-Nick…whuts happenin’ what’s goin’ on?”

“Shh…”

Another loud booming sounded off, more glass shattered, it went flying into the kitchen; Nick turned his back to the shards in an attempt to shield Ellis from any harm.  
Nick heard a woman screaming from the other side of the island, he peaked he head around the corner and grimaced when he saw Mrs. Chapford holding her husband’s dead body, a large shard of glass was lodged through his right eye.

“Why’s mama screamin!?”

“Ellis, I need you to be quiet…”

“Nicky?”

Nick flinched and squeezed Ellis closer to his chest.  
“C’mon Nicky, come out come out wherever you are.”

More bullets flew through the broken windows, the people outside began slamming against the front door…they were trying to get in; Nick had to get Ellis out of here NOW.  
Nick glanced around the kitchen and almost cried in relief when he saw the door leading to the garage, it was only feet away…he just needed a distraction.

“Ellis?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to do something for me okay?”

“O-Okay.”

“I’m going to distract those guys, when I give the signal I need you to run through that door and into the garage; hide in there and wait for me okay?”

Ellis nodded his head, tears of fear were now streaming down his face; Nick kissed them away and set Ellis on his feet.

“Whatever you do, don’t look back.”

Then Nick stood and began screaming and flailing his arms in the air, he walked closer towards the front door in order to keep the attention directed towards him and away from Ellis.

“Look here! I’m right here guys! ELLIS NOW!”

Ellis sprinted to the door and turned the knob, he did as he was told and didn’t look back. He ran into the dark garage and hid behind his father’s car, he curled into a ball and began crying silently, he could hear the ring of more bullets…then silence.  
Ellis felt himself begin to hyperventilate, was Nick okay? What did the bad guys do to him?

“Ellis?”

Ellis jumped up and began searching in the dark for his friend, he found him sitting near the door, his form could just barely be made out in the dim light.  
“Nick are you okay?”

Nick made a gurgling sound, Ellis went to touch his friend’s face but gasped as his hand met a dripping warmth.  
“Are yew bleedin?!”

“S-Shit…s’ okay…shhh.”

Nick began to stand, Ellis’ mom screamed again from behind the door right before a bullet silenced her; Nick immediately scooped Ellis into his arms and ran as best he could for the door leading out of the garage and into the backyard.  
Nick hadn’t grabbed the keys to either of the cars, and there was no time to hotwire them, Nick would have to run them to safety.

“Anders is mad as hell Nicky, you sure pissed him off this time…”

Nick grimaced as the voice came closer to the door, he rushed as fast as he could to the door and unlocked it, he hissed in pain but pushed through the door and began sprinting away from the house.

“Nick where are we goin?”

“I don’t know fireball.”

“What about mama and pa?”

“They can’t come.”

“Why?”

“Ellis be quiet, just hold on tight.”

Ellis did as he was told, he worried about Nick though, blood was dripping out of his mouth and there was a large patch soaking through his white shirt.

“Nick?”

“What?”

“I got the video camera.”

“So?”

“So when we die, our memories can still be alive.”

“Ellis we aren’t going to die, I need you to stay positive right now okay?”

Ellis didn’t respond, he pushed the record button on the camera and closed his eyes.

~*~  
Nick ran as fast as he could, the two bullet wounds in his back and one in his chest were excruciating, but he knew he needed to get Ellis to safety, he was done for, Ellis was all that mattered now.  
Nick knew that his car was destroyed, therefore he didn’t even bother to go look, he instead ran further down the block to a gas station.  
When they were finally there Nick ran around the back and collapsed against the side of the building, he was panting and gasping for air.

“Ellis…Ellis look, look at me.”

Ellis removed his head from where it was buried in Nick’s chest and looked up.

“Ellis, I’m in big trouble kiddo…”

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it kay? I just need you to promise me something.”  
Nick hugged Ellis tighter, his eyes began to water.  
“Don’t come looking for me, you aren’t going to find me.”

“Whut?”

“I need you to stay safe for me, you’re all I got left, you mean the world to me Ellis.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”  
Nick set Ellis in his lap, he began stroking his messy curls, the tears had begun to poor out of both of their eyes…the camera was face down, recording only sound.

“All my life Ellis I’ve been nothing but trouble, everywhere I go bad things follow, nothing good has ever happened to me until now, until I met you. I love you so much Ellis, and I can’t have you living how I do, so I need you to stay here. I’m going to leave a trail for them to follow, I’ll get them away from you…but you have to stay here and call for help.”

“But Nick…”

“Nope, no buts…be strong for me.”  
Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and began to sob.  
“Don’t leave me alone Nick, I need yew.”

“I’m sorry sport, but it’s what’s best for you.”

“So I ain’t ever gonna see yew again?”

“No, you won’t.”

Ellis took the camera off his neck and handed it to Nick, it continued to record.  
“Then take this, so yew can ‘member me.”

Nick took the camera and pulled the strap around his own neck, he then brought his hand up and removed one of his many shinning rings.

“And you take this, do whatever you want with it, remember me or forget me, but it’s yours now.”

Nick placed it in Ellis’ small palm, it was a simple gold band, when Ellis examined it closer he could see that there were letters engraved on the inside, they spelled “Nick.”  
Ellis sobbed, Nick leaned his forehead against Ellis’ and smiled sadly.

“I wish I could have been there to see you grow up, to see you find that nice lady, get married and have lots of little troublemakers…”

“I don’t wanna marry a nice lady, I wanna marry yew.”  
Nick let the tears steam down his cheeks and onto Ellis’ blue pajamas.  
“I’m no good for you Ellis, I’ll only hold you back.”

Ellis looked deeply into Nick’s eyes and then pulled him into a harsh kiss, Nick didn’t kiss back, it wouldn’t be right.  
When Ellis pulled away Nick picked him up out of his lap and stood, the camera swayed against his chest, its battery was almost dead.

“I need you to go into the gas station and call 911, tell them people broke into your house, don’t tell them about me got it?”

“K-kay…got it.”

Ellis and Nick walked up to the gas station’s back door, Ellis turned around and hugged Nick’s waist, Nick hugged him back.

“I love yew Nick…”

Nick leaned down and kissed Ellis’ forhead.

“I wish I could have loved you too.”  
Nick took off running, Ellis fell to his knees and sobbed, he watched his friend run away.  
“Goodbye Nick.”

~*~  
“And that was the last time I seen ‘em since now.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, he left me all alone, them people killed mah parents and he left me to deal with it…he could have taken me with ‘em, but he didn’t. And the sad thing is Ro, I still don’t know what really happened, why those people killed mah family or who they where…I’ve lived the past twelve years all confused and shit.”

“Sweetie…”

“After that night I was sent back to the orphanage, I grew up there until I was eighteen, an when I left I tried to go find ‘em…”

“But you couldn’t?”

“No, I was sure that bastard was dead for a while.”

“What convinced you otherwise?”

“There was a report on the news ‘bout a mass murder in some ghetto not too far from mah old house, the people who were killed where the guys who killed my parents.”

“How do you know it was Nick and not some other guy?”  
Ellis wiped away a tear that fell from his eye.  
“They all had rings just like the one Nick gave me lodged in their throats.”

Rochelle shivered.  
“He sounds more dangerous than I thought.”

“Yeah he does doesn’t he.”

Ellis squeezed the necklace clasped around his neck, the small golden ring burned into his palm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick tries a new approach..Well, that escalated quickly.

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

 

~*~  
“Where’d you get them scars Nick?”  
Nick followed Coach’s eyes to the scar on his chest, above his heart.  
“I was saving the city from evil when the villain shot me with his diabolical weapon of doom.”

“C’mon Nick, no need to be an ass.”  
Coach moved around to Nick’s back and tisked.  
“The hell Nick? There’s two more back here, are theses bullet wounds? How much trouble can one man git into?”

“More than you’d think.”

“So what happened?”  
Nick sighed.  
“I was shot, obviously.”

“Doin’ whut?”

“Protecting an old friend.” 

“A guy like you? Guess Ro was right, there is a heart in there somewhere.”

“Shut up.”

“What were you protectin’ em’ from?”

“I’d…I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That’s alright son, everybody s’ entitled to keep their secrets, you tell me if an when you feel ready.”

“Aw, big guys going soft on me.”  
Coach playfully slapped Nick on the back of the head and secured the gauze tightly, Nick’s posture was already improving.  
“Don’t you think fo one second that Imma let my guard down youngin’, you stay in line and we’ll be just fine.”

Nick snorted and rolled his eyes, earning him another smack.  
“Yeah, ok, whatever.”

~*~  
“I’m glad I got yew Ro.”  
Nick glanced over his shoulder and scowled at Rochelle as she walked into the room with her arm around Ellis’ waist.  
“No problem sweetie, I’m always here for you. What are you looking at suit?”

“Nothing, you two lovebirds done? Because I’d love to know what the hell we plan to do now.”  
Ellis gawked at Nick and squirmed out of Rochelle’s grasp. He walked around Nick only to stop completely and stare at the older man’s back. Bullet wounds…Why were they so familiar?

“Take a picture overalls, it’ll last longer.”

“Leave him alone Nick, and put a shirt on, no one wants to see your saggy boobs.”

“I do NOT have boobs! I have the body of a fucking supermodel!”

Rochelle began laughing hysterically, Nick’s face was red with anger, Ellis and Coach looked at each other and then joined in on the laughter.  
“Fuck this, I’m out!”  
Nick began storming out of the room.  
“I call biggest room, and first shower! I deserve a fucking castle with all the abuse I’ve had to deal with from you ass clowns!”

The three heard the upstairs door slam shut, it wasn’t until minuets later did the laughing finally stop.  
Rochelle wiped away a tear streaming down her face, she bent over to catch her breath.  
“He is such a diva.”

“You got that right Ro. Well now, who wants first watch?”  
Ellis threw his hand in the air.  
“I’ll do it, I ain’t sleepy none anyways.”

“Coach and I already called our rooms…You can come in and get any one of us when you start feeling sleepy ok sweetie?”

“Kay Ro, g’night yew two.”  
The other two survivors nodded and headed off to their bedrooms.  
Ellis waited until their door shut, he then turned off all the lights and took a seat next to the safe house door. He leaned against the wall and set his axe one the floor.  
Ellis tugged the ring out from underneath his shirt…It shined in the moonlight.

It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was sit in a corner and hide.

He examined the small letters engraved in the ring, just like he had hundreds of times before.

“So, you get first watch?”  
Ellis jumped and instinctively grabbed for his axe.  
“Chill kid, it’s just me.”  
Ellis relaxed, setting his axe back down and snickering.  
“Just you? Nick, that’s plenty reason to be scared.”

“Whatever.”  
Nick took a seat on the couch a few feet away, he lowered himself gracefully and straightened out his now dirtied suit.  
Ellis watched his movements and began to feel uncomfortable, he scooted closer to the door, and farther away from Nick.  
“What?”

“Sh-Shouldn’t you be getting’ some sleep.”  
Nick crossed his legs and tapped at his shoe.  
“I’m a grown man, I can stay up as late as I want.”  
Ellis rolled his eyes.  
“M’kay.”

The two men sat quietly for what felt like ages, nether of them dared break the silence…It wasn’t until Ellis’ eyes began to droop did Nick’s voice ring in the darkness.  
“How…How have you been?”  
Ellis squeezed the chain around his neck…When had he grasped it again?  
“Been better, this apocalypse ain’t doin’ me no good, but I’m lucky to be alive…But you don’t really care none do ya?”  
Nick looked taken back.  
“Excuse me?”

“Don’t act like nuthin’ happened, I shouldn’t even be talkin’ to yew right now.”

“The hell kid? I’m just trying to have casual conversation.”

“Ain’t nuthin’ casual about talkin’ to yew, and the name’s Ellis, I ain’t no kid.”

Nick smiled softly, waiting until Ellis’ eyes met his before he spoke again.  
“You’re right, you aren’t a kid…You’re a man.”

“Damn straight…”

“But I remember when you were a kid.”  
Ellis gripped the ring in the palm of his hand until his knuckles turned white.  
“Yeah, I remember it like it was just yesterday…The first day I met you. You were so small, I remember how you hated me calling you squirt, how you loved it when I called you El…”  
Ellis bit back the tears swelling in his eyes.  
“I remember how we used to watch movies together, you loved to snuggle into my arms and even though you always promised you’d watch the entire movie…You’d always fall asleep halfway in…”  
Nick positioned his arms as if he were cradling a baby.  
“I remember holding you in these arms and thinking damn, this is life, this kid right here, right here in my arms…This child is the meaning of life…”  
Nick looked into Ellis’ eyes.  
“You were the meaning of life Ellis…My life.”

Ellis shot up and ran past Nick, he sprinted down the hall, up the stairs, and into the bathroom where he slammed the door shut and dropped to the floor.  
He sobbed quietly, face in his palms.   
‘He’s lying, he don’t care about me, he just wants to get on my good side so he can use me…He don’t give one shit…He’s probably makin’ up all those things…’

Ellis brought the golden ring up to his face, he examined the letters engraved on the inside…  
“Nick…Why?”

~*~  
Nick had let Ellis run out of the room, he knew the kid needed space, he was already pushing enough buttons trying to talk to him…He might have gone too far tonight.  
Nick reached into the inner breast pocket of his blazer and pulled out what lay hidden inside.  
A disk, made specifically for movies. Nick turned it over in his palms and sighed.  
“Out of all the things to grab last minuet…I grab this…”  
He glanced out the safe house window and up at the night sky.  
“You fucking with me?”   
The sky remained quiet, Nick snorted.  
“Guess this is my punishment huh? You give me a second chance, but I finally get it during a goddamn zombie apocalypse…Nicely played.”

Nick looked back down at the disk and read the words written on it just like he had every night after he had had it developed…  
Ellis and I:   
Our Friendship


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a little bit of mama Rochelle's sense talked into them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialog this time around.  
> Thank you so much Bearsquare for motivating me to post this chapter, I will have you and your friend's chapters out soon!

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
Don’t Like Don’t Read

~*~  
“Ellis, sweetie, you okay?”  
Ellis jumped up, he’d fallen asleep on the bathroom floor.  
“Yeah Ro, M’ alright.”  
He scratched his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Morning.”

“Morning? Aw shit, I didn’t finish me watch, m’ sorry.”  
There was a pause behind the door.  
“Nick took your watch.”

“Did he wake up any of yew guys?”

“No, he took an all night watch, none of us woke up until now.”  
Ellis frowned, all night? Since when was Nick so nice?  
He picked himself up off the floor and stretched out his sore muscles. When he opened the door he was greeted by Rochelle’s worried face.  
“Whut?”

“I think you should go talk to Nick sweetie.”  
Ellis didn’t hesitate.  
“No, he ain’t worth my breath.”  
Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Now don’t you get all snobby young man, there’s only four of us here now, we’re a team, and I can’t afford to have something happen to any of us just because of some argument.”

“It ain’t just an argument Ro…”

“Leave the past in the past.”

“But…”

“Let it go and make room for forgiveness.”  
Ellis sighed, Rochelle had him wrapped around her finger.  
He left the bathroom and made his way back to the living room, he stopped as he entered the main room, Nick was sound asleep on the couch. Ellis quietly crept over to him stood over the older man, he looked so peaceful.  
Those dark chocolate slicked back locks of hair, Ellis wondered what they looked like messy and out of place.  
His once white suit, Ellis wondered what it had looked like in its better days, it must of made Nick look so handsome.  
Those green eyes, Ellis wished Nick would wake up for him to see them.

“Maybe if you kiss me I’ll magically wake up.”  
Ellis jumped back.  
“The hell man?! Whut’s yer problem?”  
Nick chuckled.  
“Apparently everything, morning sunshine, make me any breakfast?”

“Screw you.”

“You’ll have to wait in line.”  
Ellis huffed and turned around on his heels, he needed a shower.  
He passed Rochelle on the way up the stairs.  
“So?”

“I ain’t even gonna bother, that man is night and day, one second he’s nice and then the next I just wanna put a bullet in his brain.”  
Rochelle sighed but let Ellis stomp away, those two would figure it out eventually.

She stepped down the stairs and met up with Nick in the living room.  
“Morning suit.”

“Well hello there cupcake.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call me suit.”  
She put her hands on her hips.  
“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“You know very well what you’re doing Nicolas.”

“She does know my name! So, what is it that you think I’m doing?”

“Picking fights, with EVERYONE.”  
Rochelle waved her hands above her head.  
“Is it a defense mechanism? Nick we aren’t doing anything to you, we’re literally just trying to survive exactly like you.”

Nick was silent.  
“It’s Ellis isn’t it, he’s the problem here isn’t he?” 

“He’s not a problem.”

“The what is he to you Nick? All you do is treat him like crap and all he wants to do is talk to you, maybe even resolve this age long grudge you two have against each other.”

“You know?”

“Yep.”

“How much did he tell you?”

“Everything.”  
Nick smirked.  
“And I’m guessing he told I’m the worst person in the world?”

“Not those exact words, but overall, yes.”  
Nick patted the cushion next to him.  
“Let me tell you what really happened.”

~*~  
“I was protecting him, at least that’s what I had convinced myself at the time. I just wanted to say goodbye one last time, how was I supposed to know they would follow me? I almost died that night Rochelle, but I got Ellis to safety, that’s all that mattered.”

“He is completely convinced that you and your “gang” tried to kill him.”

“Anders was after me, no one else. Ellis’ parents died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Anders was your boss?”

“Yes, and I pissed him off.”

“Can I ask what you did to make someone that mad?”

“I gambled away money that was meant for our rival gang as a bargain, or peace treaty, I don’t really remember what it was for. All I do remember about it is that I was given a package full of doe and told to deliver it to a certain place at a certain time…I couldn’t even get the simplest of tasks done.”

“Why did you have to pay your enemies.”

“Rivals, they were our rivals, when you say enemies it makes it sound like we were heroes with villain nemeses’.”

“No, you were both villains.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”  
Rochelle chuckled.  
“But basically they would give up a piece of their territory to us and in return we pay them and form some sort of bullshit peace agreement. So actually, I guess the money was just to keep them quiet.”

“You messed up your job and they tried to kill you, you were going to leave state but wanted to say goodbye to Ellis. In the process you endangered Ellis and your gang killed his family, you got Ellis to safety but you took a few hits in the process.”

“Quick learner, I like that in a woman.”

“Oh shut up suit, and put your tongue back in your mouth.”  
They both laughed, a new sense of relaxation and understanding had developed between the two.

“Let me ask you this Mr. Gambler, what did you do after you left?”  
Nick’s expression hardened.  
“I went were the money went. Traveled all over, bars, casinos, clubs, you name it.”

“Didn’t you ever want to settle down?”  
Nick frowned.  
“No, I tried…Twice, and they both failed miserably. It never really felt right, if that makes any sense.”

“I know what you mean, your heart said Ellis but your brain said move on.”

“What?!”

“Oh C’mon suit, it’s so obvious. That glow in your eyes whenever you talk to him, how you smile at him when you think no one’s watching, even your body language when he’s around.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, not at all, what’s ridiculous is the fact that you haven’t made up with him yet. Look at this coincidence Nick! You haven’t seen each other in how many years?”

“Twelve.”

“Twelve years! This is a sign Nick, like I told Ellis, let it go and make room for forgiveness.”  
Nick nodded in agreement, but remained quiet.  
“You need to approach this gently, Ellis is sensitive and I don’t blame him, he’s had a hard life. Just act calm and tell him how you feel and what really happened.”

“Are you married Rochelle?”

“What?”

“Just go along with it.”

“No.”

“Any kids?”

“No, where are you going with this suit?”

“You’d make one hell of a mother Ro.”  
And with that, Nick stood and headed upstairs to confront Ellis, he left Rochelle absolutely speechless, a smile spreading across her lips.

~*~  
Nick didn’t really know what he was going to say, it would probably just spill out anyway, he only hoped he’d be able to maintain a calm composure.

He crept up the stairs, he heard the shower running.  
Once at the door he knocked, there was no response.  
He knocked again, this time harder than the last, the door popped open.

Nick wasn’t sure what to do, he was about to turn around when Ellis, in all his naked glory, stepped out of the shower and began to dry off.  
Nick’s mouth went dry, the kid was gorgeous, no, he was godly. He couldn’t look away from the young man obliviously flouncing himself to Nick.

Nick reached down to adjust the position of the growing tent in his slacks, one second with his eyes away and then the next thing he knew he was receiving a face full of calloused knuckles.  
Nick lost his balance, the velocity of the punch catching him completely off guard, he crashed into the wall behind him.

“The hell you doin’ gettin’ a peek at me you nasty sonofabitch?!”  
Nick cupped his broken and bleeding nose.  
“Serves you right, ain’t nobody like a peepin’ Tom.”

Ellis slammed the door as hard as possible, Nick picked himself up and stormed into the closest empty bedroom.

Rochelle rushed up the stairs just as Coach sleepily stumbled out of his room.  
“What’s goin’ on her little sister?”  
Rochelle rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but giggle, she had heard everything Ellis said. The boy was right, nobody liked a peeping Tom.

“What isn’t going on nowadays Coach?”

“Good point, so what’s for breakfast?”


	8. I'll Cover You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nick, will the mental and physical pain ever stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can thank BearSquare for the inspiration for this chapter, I sure am!

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

~*~  
“How’s the nose?”

“Shut up.”

“Nicolas, I ain’t playin’ how.is.your.nose.”  
Nick wiggled his bandaged nose and hissed in pain, Couch shook his head.  
“Guess that’s a good ‘nough answer.”

It was early in the afternoon, the group walked carefully through the streets of the small redneck town, Ellis of course, led the way.

“I know where the mall is and man, I love malls. I do. Once, I was in this mall, up in Atlanta, and these guys were dancing for like money and stuff and my buddy Keith and I was all…”

“Shut up Ellis!”  
Ellis smirked back at Nick.  
“Yer just mad cuz’ yew got what was comin’ fer you.”  
Nick grumbled out a response, making Ellis chuckle.  
He wasn’t mad at Nick anymore for peeping at him, he knew the gambler was a pervert, being in a small group with him for who knows how long it would be, it’s to be expected. However, that wouldn’t stop Ellis from throwing him another one just as hard if it happened again.

Rochelle spoke up.  
“So, what’s the exact plan when we get in there? Walk in all clueless and hope someone’s there to save us?”

“Nawh little sister, we’ll scout it out and see what’s up. If it looks clear we’ll head inside, but we’ll go through a back door so we can see em’ first. We’ll keep our guns on us jus’ in case, then we’ll go look for help.”

“What if there isn’t any “help?” What is CEDA is just fucking us over again.”

“Why yew always so negative Nicolas’?”

“I’m not negative, I’m a realist.”

“Yer a pain in the ass is what yew are.”  
Nick gave Coach a sarcastic cheesy smile but cringed as blood seeped from his nose.

“Awe man look guys, gun store jus’ ahead!”

There other three survivors’ heads shot up in excitement.  
“C’mon y’all hurry it up.”  
The group sprinted as fast as they could towards the gun shop, they only stopped once they were right outside the front door.   
Ellis was the first to speak.  
“Yer once stop army headquarters, Whitaker’s gun shop. Hmm, sounds promisin’.”

Coach opened the door, Nick was the first one inside.  
“Candy store for adults.”

“Awe man, look at these!”  
Ellis bounced off to the shotguns, leaving the others to stock up on med kits and ammo. Nick watched him leave, smiling as the kid examined the firepower in his hands.

“Nicolas, let me see your nose.”

“…”

“Nick.”  
Coach sighed.  
“Nicky!”

“What?!”

“Your nose, let me see it.”  
Nick rolled his eyes but did as he was told, he walked over to Coach and leaned against the glass counter as the older man removed Nick’s bandage and applied a new one.  
“It ain’t that bad.”

“Not that bad?! It hurts like hell.”

“It’s broken youngin’ of course it’s gonna hurt, I meant the break, it’s not as severe as yew thought. Give it a week or two and yew should be fine.”  
Coach finished patching him up and went to look for his own gun, Rochelle raised her eyebrows at Nick but left with Coach to do the same.  
Nick approached the gun wall and examined each one, he picked up an assault rifle and ammo for his new magnum.

He looked over at Ellis, the hick was conversing with Rochelle, laughing and smiling. Nick missed that smile, he missed Ellis.

A loud voice cracked form the speakers above their head.  
“Now, normally when four bloodstained looters break into my store I would shoot them where they stand, but you happen to have caught me on an opportune time.”  
Rochelle spoke into the intercom.  
“Who are you.”

“Name’s Whitaker, I own this here shop you’re stealing from.”

“Well sir, the world is going to hell, it’s every man for himself.”

“True you are ma’am, tell you what, take what weapons you need an’ come upstairs, I reckon we can come to an accordance.” 

Rochelle glanced back at the group, Nick shook his head.  
“We aren’t going anywhere until you tell us what your “accordance” is.”  
There was a long pause.  
“Ya see, when this all started I barricaded myself on the roof with plenty of ammo and provisions, but in my haste, I forgot cola. Here’s the deal, yew get me some cola and I’ll blow up the truck and clear they way for you to get to the mall.

She looked back again, this time Nick shrugged his shoulders, Coach nodded, Ellis was too busy playing with his new gun.  
“Alright sir, we’ll get you your cola, you better not be lying to us.”  
The door opened.  
“I’m a man of my word ma’am.”

~*~  
The group stepped out of the shop and looked around, Nick quickly picked off a Spitter with his magnum and went right back to work.  
“Alright guys, let’s get in and get out. Coach and I will stand watch up here and cover you guys, Nick you go with Ellis to get the cola, I recommend you carry the cola Nick, Ellis you cover him.”

Ellis whined.  
“Oh c’mon, really?”

“Yes sweetie, really. Now go get it quickly, toss it up to us when you’re close enough and we’ll put it in the slot.”

“I’d suggest we just walk around it.”

“I thought the same thing suit, but this man is letting us take his guns, the least we can do is get him the cola. If he for whatever reason can’t blow up the truck then we’ll walk around.”

“Whatever, let’s just get it done.”  
Coach and Rochelle nodded in agreement and moved into position, Nick and Ellis took off towards the store.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Ellis spoke up.  
“Listen man, I’m…I’m uh sorry ‘bout yer nose.”

“Nah, you were right, I deserved it.”

“No really, M’ sorry, I didn’t mean to punch yer face, I woulda hit yer chest or somethin’ jus’ to prove a point, not break yer bones.”

“Don’t worry, it wouldn’t have mattered where you hit me, point proven.”

They walked up to the store’s front doors, Nick’s heart fluttered, did he really just have a casual conversation with Ellis? He felt like he could run a marathon, he hadn’t expected to make any sort of progress for days maybe even weeks. He stuffed a hand in his suit pocket and crossed his fingers that things would continue looking up for him.

“Well, at least them doors are open, don’t got to worry ‘bout no alarm.”

“True, now let’s go look for that shit heads’ cola.”  
Ellis nodded and they walked into the building.  
Ellis’ knees felt weak, Nick, the man who had caused him so much pain and misery just showed him genuine respect…He was ecstatic, but he tried not to show it.

“It’s probably in the back, seeing as how that ass clown couldn’t get it himself even though he has enough firepower in that shop to kill every zombie in the goddamn apocalypse.”

Ellis chuckled.  
“Lemme go check.”

“I’ll cover you.”

“M’kay.”

Nick stood watch near the front entrance while Ellis headed to the back, gun ready.  
“Hey Ellis?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful back there.”  
Ellis smiled.  
“Will do.”

Ellis swore he would have a heart attack if this kept up, he wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about Nick’s kindness. It made him want to scream out in happiness, but at the same time, it made him unbelievably weary, almost as if Nick were plotting something.

Nick’s voice rang through the store, he talked as Ellis searched.  
“While we’re here, might as well catch up, whadya say?”  
Ellis hesitated.  
“Uh, sure.”

“Alrighty then, let’s start with you.”  
Ellis opened the refrigerators in search of the cola but only found the putrid smell of rotted food, he gagged and slammed the door shut, answering Nick as he coughed.   
“No, I wanna start with you.”

“Fine with me, what do you want to know?”

“Where have you been?”  
Nick smirked.  
“All over the world, place to place.”

“Why?”  
Ellis searched the shelves for anything that resembled cola.  
“Because…Well, I don’t know. Money, sex, power.”  
Ellis rolled his eyes.  
“Real classy.”

“Yeah, now that I think about it, it wasn’t really a good idea.”  
Ellis snickered.  
“What ‘bout that suit an’ them fancy rings? Yew married?”

“Oh hell no, not anymore.”

“So yew were?”

“Uh yeah, if you want to call it that, hey, how about you talk now?”  
Nick leaned against the front counter and looked into the cash register, empty as expected.  
“Kay, what yew wanna know.”

Nick didn’t know what to say, he had so much to ask Ellis, they had so much catching up to do. He had no clue how much longer Ellis would be open with him, this made him nervous. 

“H…How have you been.”

“Well the dead are walkin’ around tryin’ to kill us, but I’m tough and so is this here group, so I’m doin’ fine I guess.”

“No, I meant…Since, you know.”  
There was a long empty silence from the back of the store.  
“Ellis, you okay?”

“…”

“Fuck.”  
Nick sprinted to the back of the store to find Ellis entangled in a long slimy tongue, Nick immediately raised his magnum and put multiple round into the smoker until the creature dropped dead, taking Ellis with it.  
Nick ran over and pulled the tongue off Ellis, too pumped full of adrenaline to care about the wet warmth of the creature’s spit oozing onto his hands.

“Are you okay, did it hurt you?”  
Ellis smiled weakly.  
“Sucker caught me by surprise, ‘m fine, just a little squeezed is all.”  
Nick offered his hand to Ellis, Ellis stared at it but refused to take it, instead helping himself up. Nick let his hand fall to his side, he got it, they weren’t at that level yet.

“I was jus’ grabbin the cola when he got me.”  
Ellis reached down to snatch up the six-pack.  
“Good, let’s go…”

“Guys get the hell out of there!”  
The two men didn’t need to be told twice, they ran out of the store cola in hand to meet the faces of a large crowd of oncoming infected.  
“Shit shit shit, c’mon let’s get up to coach and Ro, I’ll take the cola!”  
They took off running.  
“No let me have it, you’re a better shot than me right now kid!”

“I can do it, jus’ keep shootin’!”  
There was no time to argue, Nick pulled his assault rifle off his back and began blowing away infected.  
Whitaker’s voice rang through the parking lot.  
“Get yer asses up here and give me the cola!”

“We’re running as fast as we can you ass!”  
Nick could hear the growling of a nearby Hunter.  
“Ellis, wait for me, I can’t cover you when you’re a mile ahead of me!”

He couldn’t hear Nick over the screams of the hoards of infected, the gambler cursed the sky and kept running as the bullets poured out of his gun.

Ellis ran up to the balcony and tossed the cola up to Coach who dropped it into the slot.  
“Alright, now let me shoot that there truck.”  
Ellis looked back for Nick but couldn’t see him.

“Shit, wait, don’t shoot, Nick’s still out there!”  
Ellis could hear Whitaker loading his gun, he glanced at Rochelle who gave him a panicked look.  
“Go get him quick!”

He took off back towards the store, Rochelle and Coach both screamed and threw themselves at the door in an attempt to get Whitaker’s attention.

Ellis rounded the corner and sprinted towards the gambler. Nick was pinned to the ground wrestling with a hunter, he had his hands around the creature’s wrists, keeping it form clawing out his chest.  
“Shit, shoot this thing!”

Ellis pulled out his pistols and emptied both clips into the beast’s body. Nick jumped up and they ran back towards the balcony.

It all seemed to move in slow motion, Nick watched as the bazooka blasted a shot out of a small hut atop the gun store. It flew over their heads and made impact with the tanker, Nick did exactly what felt natural…He jumped atop Ellis and shielded him from the upcoming blast.  
There was an ear shattering boom and then complete silence.

~*~  
Ellis didn’t know what hit him until he went face first into the concrete, he couldn’t move, a dead weight rested on his back. He didn’t move it off him until the blast ended, until he finally saw that the weight was Nick.  
Rochelle screamed.  
“Ellis, Nick!”

Ellis sat up, speechless.  
The footsteps of the other two survivors echoed in the empty parking lot.  
Ellis flipped Nick onto his back and shook his shoulders.

“Nick, Nick wake up goddamnit!”

“…”

“Wake up!”  
The older man remained silent, blood pooled underneath them, Nick’s blood.

“Step aside youngin’ let me see him.”  
Ellis was motionless; Rochelle pulled him away from Nick’s stilled body. 

“Is…Is he gonna be okay?”  
Coach grabbed Nick’s wrist and felt for a pulse, when he couldn’t feel it he ripped open Nick’s suit and put an ear to his chest.

“Tell me he’s okay!”  
Coach let out a loud sigh of relief and sat back on his heels.  
“He’s okay, but his pulse is weak, from what I can see looks like he’s got shrapnel in his leg. You ain’t got a scratch on yew, what the hell happened, we couldn’t see?

Ellis looked down at Nick  
“He covered me.”

What?!”  
Rochelle gawked.

“He shielded me from the blast…he saved me.”  
Infected groaned in the distance.  
“C’mon y’all, I’ll carry him, Ro you help Ellis he’s in shock, let’s get to the mall and fix Nick up.”

Coach stood up and reached down to gently toss Nick over his shoulder. Rochelle helped Ellis to his feet, he remained speechless, dizzy, and in shock.

The group ran towards the mall.  
Ellis never looked away from Nick’s gently bobbing body, he didn’t know what else to do besides silently follow his friends.  
“Good luck y’all”  
They ignored the loud voice and kept a steady pace towards the entrance.


	9. Vulnerable

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

~*~  
“I want the blue one!”

“I’m using the blue one.”

“But I want it, pleeeease!”  
Nick looked at the little eight-year-old in front of him, big blue puppy eyes glistening with fake tears.  
“Fine whatever.”

“Yay!”  
Ellis snatched up the little blue matchbox car out of Nick’s hands and began making rumbling sounds as he drove it over Nick’s legs.  
Nick picked up a black one and joined Ellis, making car rumbles and screeches as they drove up and down the jean fabric.  
Nick stopped after a few minutes to watch Ellis play, the child’s little fingers were just big enough to grasp the toy cars. Ellis paused and looked up at Nick.  
“Whut?”

“You.”

“Whut about me?”

“You’re adorable.”  
Ellis giggled and scooted into Nick’s lap.  
“I love yew Nick.”

“I uh…Love you too kiddo.”

~*~  
“This is one nasty gash right here.”  
Coach pulled the last of the metal shards out of Nick’s upper thigh and finished the stitches.  
“What ‘bout you youngin’, how’s your shoulder feelin’?”  
Ellis pulled down the collar of his shirt, the stitches were pulled tight, Rochelle had been the one to take the shrapnel out of his shoulder.  
“I’m fine, nothin’ compared to Nick.”

The group was seated in a small two-room safe house inside the mall, it looked to have once been a storage room for one of the stores.  
Nick was on a small mattress lying on his back in nothing more than his boxers, he had fallen into a steaming fever as Coach sat at his side working on his leg. Rochelle had been the one to suggest that they remove his clothing so he wouldn’t overheat…Ellis didn’t object for one reason or another.

Rochelle took a seat beside Nick, opposite of Coach, She looked genuinely concerned.  
“How is he?”

“He’ll live, jus’ wish we had somethin’ to reduce his fever, ibuprofen would be perfect.”

“We should go look once he wakes up.”

“Good idea little sister.”  
Ellis watched and listened as his friends cared for Nick, he sat quietly in the corner of the room, knees tucked up to his chest.  
Nick saved him, he saved him…Ellis was swimming in a pool of mixed emotions. Tears began to swell in his eyes, those bullet wound scars on Nick’s body, he remembered where they came from now. This wasn’t the only time Nick had taken the hit for him.

“What do ya say youngin’?”  
Ellis snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Bout what?”

“Searchin’ for medicine.”

“What about searchin’ for medicine?”  
Rochelle rolled her eyes and giggled.  
“Coach and I are going to go look for medicine for you and Nick; we don’t have the proper supplies in our med kits. You stay here with Nick so he can keep sleeping, you aren’t in any shape to shoot for a few days, we don’t want your gun’s kickback to tare your stitches. 

“That’s fine.”  
Coach and Rochelle stood and prepared their things, Ellis slowly moved over to Nick and took a seat.  
“We won’t be long.”

“We’ll be here.”  
The two survivors nodded and headed out the door, Ellis stood and barricaded the door behind them, then sat back down next to Nick.  
He watched the gambler’s chest rise and fall slowly, his breathing was shallow. Ellis scooted closer and set his hand across Nick’s forehead, he wished Nick was awake, he wanted to thank him…But he didn’t know what to say.

“El…”  
Ellis cocked his head.  
“No, don’t…”

“Nick?”

“Please…Don’t, don’t go.”  
Ellis leaned in close, Nick wasn’t awake, he listened quietly.  
“Sorry, so sorry.”

“What are you sorry ‘bout Nick.”

“…L-Leaving.”  
Ellis picked up Nick’s head and settled it in his lap, cradling him close.  
“That’s alright Nick…I forgive you.”  
Nick smiled, still deep in sleep, he turned slightly and cuddled against Ellis’ torso.  
“I love you Ellis.”

Ellis remained quiet.

~*~  
“Whatya think about them boys Ro?”  
The two survivors quietly walked up an escalator, guns ready.  
“I think they have a lot of talking to do.”

“I meant individually.”

“Oh, well…Ellis is a complete sweetheart, it’s nice to have such a positive figure in such a negative place.”

“But he’s weak.”

“No, not weak, just…I don’t know, vulnerable. He’s had a hard time.”

“A hard time with Nick.”

“Yeah, a hard time with Nick.”  
Coach switched to his sniper rifle and picked off a hunter prowling in the distance.  
“What yew think about Nick?”  
Rochelle snorted.  
“What don’t I think about Nick, the man is a textbook narcissist.”  
They both laughed.  
“But in all honesty, from what I can see so far, he has a soft spot for Ellis, but only Ellis.”

“Yew think it was a good idea to leave ‘em alone together?”  
She paused.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. Only time will tell.”  
They marched on in search of a pharmacy.

~*~  
Nick stirred from his resting spot in Ellis’ lap.  
“Mm, don’t stop, that feels fucking amazing.”  
Ellis chuckled and continued to travel his fingers through Nick’s hair, unaware that the gambler was gaining consciousness.  
Nick opened his eyes and yawned, he turned his head and looked up at Ellis.  
“Well hello there.”

“Shit!”  
Ellis quickly scooted away, letting Nick’s head fall onto the mattress.  
“What the hell? You’re lucky that was soft or my brains would be splattered.”

“Stop complainin’, I didn’t drop yew that hard.”  
Nick turned his head over to Ellis and smirked.  
“Were you just cuddling me?”

“More like yew cuddling m…Wait, no I wasn’t!”  
Nick shook his head.  
“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that kiddo.”  
He attempted to sit up.  
“Shit, Fuck, Damn!”  
He fell back down onto the mattress.  
“What the hell is going on?!”

“Your leg is all screwed up.”

Nick raised his head and looked down.  
“And I’m half naked, great…Like what you see?”

“Shut up and lie still, Coach tried extra hard to get them stitches to stay, don’t go fuckin’ ‘em up.”  
Nick snorted.  
“Sir yes sir.”  
They remained in silence for what felt like hours, Nick cleared his throat and looked over at Ellis.  
“So, where’s Coach and Rochelle?”

“Out getting’ medicine for you an’ me.”

“You and me?”  
Nick’s brows furrowed.  
“What happened, are you okay, where did you get hurt?”  
Ellis shook his head.  
“I’m fine, jus’ a little cut on my shoulder.”

“Not buying it, let me see it.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Let me see it.”

“Fine.”  
Ellis sighed and pulled down his collar.  
“Damn, I knew I should have jumped on you sooner.”

“Speakin’ of that…Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did yew do that, jumpin’ on me and all.”  
Nick frowned.  
“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno.”  
Nick groaned as he moved onto his side to get a better view of Ellis.  
“I care about you Ellis, you are not only very important to the survival of our group, but also important…To me.”  
Ellis looked down at the floor.  
“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I jus’…Thank you, you saved me.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Them bullet wounds.”  
Ellis pointed to the marks on Nick’s chest.  
“These?”

“Yeah, is that what yew mean by “it wouldn’t be the first time?’”  
Nick smiled sadly.  
“Sure is, you don’t remember what happened do you?”

“No, not really.”  
Nick looked around the room from his spot on the floor.  
“Go grab me my suit jacket.”  
Ellis did as he was told and walked over to a small white table near the door, he picked up the jacket and handed it to Nick.  
Nick rummaged through the pockets of his coat until he found what he was looking for.  
“What’s that?”

Nick turned the shiny disk over in his hands.  
“It’s a CD, are you really too redneck to know what it is?”  
Ellis rolled his eyes.  
“I know what a CD is, I meant to say, what’s on it and why do you have it with you?”

“That’s better. I have this with me because when all hell broke loose, this is the only thing I thought to grab. As for what’s on it, how about if you and I can manage to find a working DVD player I’ll show you what’s on it?”

Nick offered his hand to Ellis, Ellis paused.  
“It’s just a hand shake.”  
Ellis balled hit fist and offered his knuckles to the gambler, Nick chuckled but pounded fists with the hick.

“Hey you know what?”

“Whut?”

“I could really go for a back massage right now.”

“In yer dreams.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedication, love, and complete adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! (and not to mention how short it is). I have had little to no motivation, but from a random strike (very kind person) of luck I now plan on continuing this story as fast as I can.  
> I love you all so much for continuing to read and for those of you who have been patiently waiting (I applaud you, I wouldn't have the patience to wait this long) I LOVE YOU TOO! Thank you so much for everything, I promise to make it up to you lovely readers, more intensity, more drama, more romance *wink* *wink* and MORE ZAAAAAAMBIES!!!!!!  
> LOVE YOU ALL!

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ

~*~  
“How’s it feel?”

“Which, my nose or my leg?”  
Coach rolled his eyes.  
“Your nose is fine now, it was five days ago. I’m talkin’ ‘bout that gash in your leg.”

Nick looked down at his leg; he sat cross-legged on a mattress near the back of the safe houses’ main room.  
“It’ll leave a scar, it still hurts but I’ll live. What’s taking those two so long?”

Coach, who had been leaning against the table where their guns lay, stood and moved to the barred door.  
“I don’t know youngin’ but I do know that I’m getting’ sick n’ tired of bein’ cooped up in this here safe house all day.”

“Aw, what’s the matter, am I not good enough company?”  
Coach exhaled loudly through his nose and continued to stare out the door. There was a long silence between the two, Nick tapped on his bare knee and sighed.

“So, how many days have we been in this mall again?”

“Six.”

“Damn, that sucks.”

“Well, if you hadn’t decided to play hero we’d be…”

“No!”  
Nick stood up faster than he should have.  
“No Coach, if I hadn’t played hero Ellis would be hurt worse than I am now, or hell, he’d probably be dead!”  
Nick began to sway.  
“Nick sit down, you ain’t ready to walk.”

“No Coach I want to fucking stand!”

“Nicolas you’re going to attract unwanted attention.”

“Let them come, those zombie bastards can’t reach us!”

Coach rushed over to Nick and tried to get him to sit down, Nick attempted to shove him away but he was much larger than Nick and he pinned the gambler to the wall.  
Nick chuckled, short of breath from the struggle and the forearm pushing against his throat.

“Sit yo ass down son, you ain’t in your right mind yer still sick.”  
Nick stopped resisting and let his body go lax, Coach helped him back onto the mattress and checked the gambler’s leg before returning to the door.  
There was yet again another long silence between the two men until Coach broke the silence with a sigh.  
“Sorry, guess I’m jus’ stir crazy bein’ in this mall for so long.”

“It’s okay big guy, I accept your apology.”

“You’re right, you did save Ellis. I admire you doin’ that even after all you two have been through.”  
Nick adjusted on the small mattress.  
“I’ve got an idea, how about since you seem to know everything there is to know about me and Ellis, you tell me about yourself, I don’t even know your real name.”

“Give it time Nicolas.”

“Oh c’mon, really? At least tell me your name.”

“M’ name’s Coach.”  
Nick rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his side, facing away from Coach. He was tired of this mall, if it were up to him he’d have burnt down the whole goddamn building day one. He wished Ellis were here, he and Rochelle left early in the morning before Nick woke up, he didn’t like the kid leaving his sight, and now he was somewhere in this huge ass mall crawling with who knows what types of infected.  
Nick shivered, the fever fogged his vision. They had run out of antibiotics yesterday and hadn’t been able to get out to get more until this morning, it was now dusk.  
His leg was infected and getting worse, his head spun, he was thirsty, he was worried about his teammates, about Ellis.  
He began to fall asleep once more.  
“I hope they get back soon.”

“Me too youngin’.”

~*~  
“How is he?”

“His fever keeps fluctuating, one second he’s up and active the next he’s like one of them zombies.”  
Rochelle and Coach worked on Nick while Ellis sat nearby with his arms wrapped around his knees. He and Nick hadn’t talked much these past few days, the gambler was either sleeping or muttering gibberish from the fever.  
“Can I help?”

“Of course sweetie, could you prop him up against the wall so we can get him to drink something?”  
Ellis didn’t need to be asked twice, he moved his arms and hooked them under Nick’s, he pulled the gambler over to the wall and propped him up, Nick’s head swayed back and forth as he continued to mumble incoherently.  
Rochelle unscrewed the cap of a half full water bottle and brought it up to Nick’s lips, she tossed four pills into his mouth and attempted to keep his jaw opened wide enough to accept water.  
“C’mon you idiot, I’m trying to help you.”

Nick tried to move his head away from the woman but she kept a firm hold on his jaw and began pouring water into his mouth.  
There was silence as the group watched in relief when Nick began to swallow the water and pills.  
“He’s just as stubborn half conscious as he is awake.”  
Ellis smiled at Rochelle’s remark.  
“Sure is.”

~*~  
It had been an hour since the fight to get Nick to take antibiotics, his fever was already going down, he slept more soundly. Ellis watched him closely, never leaving his side.  
“Ellis honey, you should get some sleep, he’s not going anywhere.”  
Ellis ignored Rochelle, we was too busy watching Nick’s chest rise and fall.  
“Ellis?”

“…”  
Rochelle sighed.  
“Alright, have it your way, Coach and I will be in the other room.”  
Coach was already in the second of the two rooms, Rochelle stood, gathered her things, and closed the door behind her leaving the two men alone.

Ellis’ gaze remained glued on the gambler, he watched his chest rise and fall in unsteady patterns. Ellis crawled over to Nick and slowly dropped onto his side, he tucked his forearm behind his head and adjusted himself until he was lying eye level with Nick on the floor next to the mattress. Nick was on his side as well, his hair a tangled mess, his body cold and sweaty. Ellis brought his palm to Nick’s face and gently caressed his cheek, the gambler sighed and smiled, leaning into the Ellis’ warmth, this was all too familiar.

~*~  
“Nick, yew awake?”  
There was no response, the two boys were sitting on Ellis’ couch, they had been watching cartoon marathons ever since Ellis’ parents left three hours ago.  
Little seven-year-old Ellis adjusted in Nick’s arms until he was sitting cross-legged in the older boy’s lap, he examined him closely.

Short dark brown hair, a tuft spiked up in the front by expensive hair gel. His eyes now closed, hid beautiful green gems behind fluttering lids. His lips, thin, pursed into a seemingly forever frown, and his jaw, peppered in dark stubble. Ellis would laugh himself to tears when Nick tickled his tummy with those short spikes of hair, making funny noises on his skin, a game his parents were too busy to play with him.  
Nick was dressed in black and grey, he wore a and t-shirt that appeared to have zombies playing musical instruments printed on it, ripped grey jeans with chains hooked to the pockets, Ellis loved to play with them, swatting at them like a kitten. He always dressed so tough, but Ellis knew the truth.

The child brought his palm to the teen’s face and gently caressed his cheek, the teen sighed and smiled, leaning into the Ellis’ warmth, Ellis giggled and scooted back into Nick’s arms.

“Yew ain’t as tough as yew look.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long...I'm really sorry!

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ  
(I do not own matchbox property, just writing about it).

~*~  
Nick stood slowly; he wobbled on his feet and cringed at the stinging sensation pulsating through his right leg.  
“Take it slow Nick.”

“Yes mom.”  
Rochelle huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“We’re just trying to help you, you know.”

“I know, and I thank you three for the help, I need it.”  
Nick looked to his left, Rochelle stood with her arms ready, Coach stood to his right, and Ellis stood directly in front of him, ready to catch the gambler if he fell.

Nick nodded to Ellis and raised his foot to take his first real step in seven days.  
He gasped and wobbled to his right as soon as his foot touched the ground, Coach rushed closer but Nick shooed him away.  
“I need to do this, we have to get out of here, we’ve already wasted enough time sitting around.”

“This apocalypse ain’t goin’ nowhere Nick.”  
Nick clenched his teeth and took another step.  
“Yeah, but rescue is.”  
Nick straightened his back and took a deep breath, he started limping towards Ellis, keeping his green eyes locked on Ellis’ blue ones. Ellis offered his hands to Nick who quickly took them as soon as he was across the safe house’s main room. He collapsed against the shorter man, he slumped over his shoulders, Ellis hesitantly held onto him.  
“That fucking sucked.”  
The other three chuckled.  
“You need two more days Nicolas.”  
Nick lifted his head and looked over at Coach.  
“No, I want to get ready now.”

“Nicolas.”

“Coach.”

“Two days.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“One.”  
Coach threw his hands up and spoke as he walked into the other room.  
“Fine, but don’t be expectin’ me to haul your sassy ass over my shoulder again when you’re bein’ chased by zombies an’ can’t run fer shit.”  
Nick rolled his eyes and allowed Ellis and Rochelle to help him onto the mattress. Rochelle rubbed her hands together and clapped.  
“Need anything else?”

“A cure for the apocalypse, a new suit, a three course meal, and a smoke.”

“I’ll take that as a no,”  
She turned on her heels and left the room to join Coach. Once the two men were alone, they glanced at one another, Nick shrugged.  
“What now?”  
Ellis smiled wildly and began walking to the corner of the room.  
“I got somethin’ to show yew.”  
Ellis pulled off a tan blanket covering a pile of empty boxes.

“Last time I was out with Ro we stopped by one of them ‘lectronic stores lookin’ for batteries.”  
He rummaged through the boxes.  
“When she was lookin’ for ‘em I came across this.”  
Ellis pulled out what looked to be a small grey box.  
“Um, nice box.”

“It ain’t no box.”

“Well bring it here then, I don’t have super vision.”

“Yer just old.”  
Nick glared at Ellis.  
“I am NOT old. Have you seen all this?”  
Nick motioned to his body.  
“I age like fine wine. The older I get the more delicious I become.”  
Ellis rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the slight blush heating his cheeks.  
“Jus’ shut up and take a look.”

Ellis handed the small grey object to Nick, who in return placed it in his lap.  
“Kind of primitive for a computer.”

“Only one in there, probably why it ain’t got stolen.”

“That’s actually really good thinking. But, what good is a computer gonna do us? There’s no internet, no signal for phones, this mall is obviously running on basic backup power.”  
Ellis pointed to the side  
“It plays movies.”

Nick was quiet, he glanced over to his folded suit jacket lying only and arm’s length away. He turned to look at Ellis, Ellis nodded and Nick snatched the disk from the suit’s inner breast pocket. The two men stared at the shiny piece of plastic for a few seconds as Nick turned it over in his hands. A few more seconds of this and then Nick opened the case and removed the disk. 

Ellis looked at Nick, he appeared nervous, tired, in pain…he looked sad. Ellis scooted closer, almost close enough to touch. He gently took the disk from Nick’s hands and pushed it into the side of the computer.  
It was already turned on when Ellis retrieved it, the bright blue screen turned black after a few minutes. A question bar popped up.  
‘Do you want to play movie?’  
Nick clicked enter and the movie began to play.

~*~  
Nick ran slowly, allowing Ellis to catch up with him, once the little eight-year-old was close enough, Nick pretended to trip and fall. Ellis ran up to him and pointed a neon orange plastic gun at him.  
“Hands up mister!”  
Nick, on his back, raised his hands.  
“You’re getting’ put in arrest!”

“Ellis, it’s “I’m placing you under arrest.”’

“Oh, ok. I’m putting; yew under arrest mister.”  
Nick began to fake sob.  
“Oh please don’t do it officer! I’m innocent I swear!” 

“I ain’t listenin’ mister, yer in trouble with the law an’ I’m comin’ to bring yew to justice.”

“Alright officer, I’ll go calmly.”  
Nick began to stand, Ellis continued to point his toy gun at him. As soon as the teenager was on his feet he charged at the eight-year-old.

“Bang! Bang!”

Nick fell to the ground.  
“Oh no, oh gosh! Goodbye cruel world! Oh, oh the pain, the agony! I can see the light, tell my mother I love her…Oh the pain!”

Ellis fell over laughing, Nick rolled over on his side and smiled at the youngster rolling in the grass.  
The camera, sitting on a nearby stump, caught the gleam in Nick’s eyes as he watched his friend. After the child had calmed down slightly, Nick rolled over onto him and brought him into his arms.

“Nick, yer too heavy, let me go ya big bear!”  
Ellis giggled and squirmed trying to escape Nick’s hug, the teen hugged harder and pretended to sleep, snoring loudly.  
“Nick stop it! Let me go!”

He continued to giggle and struggle against the older boy, Nick rolled over and released Ellis, he continued to pretend to sleep.  
“Wake up.”  
Ellis sat on his chest and began playing with his face.  
“I know yew ain’t sleepin, yew don’t snore that loud.”

“Boo!”

Nick shot up, Ellis fell off his chest with a frightened yelp. Nick chuckled and lowered himself back onto the ground, he patted the grass next to him. Ellis scowled at him but settled down next to him anyway.  
“Look at the clouds, aren’t they nice.”  
Ellis looked at the sky, his brows furrowed.  
“Yeah! Hey, that one looked like a dog, see the tail?”

“I see it, look at that one it’s a dinosaur.” 

“Nawh, that’s a dragon.”  
They continued to observe the sky; a warm breeze blew through the yard, ruffling Ellis’ once again long golden curls.  
“That one looks like a heart.”  
Nick looked over to where Ellis was pointing, there was in fact a small heart-shaped cloud floating in the sky.  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

“It looks lonely.”

“It’s a cloud Ellis, it doesn’t get lonely, clouds don’t have emotions.”

“Well then why does it rain?”

“There’s a long scientific thing about it that was taught to me in high school that I probably should have paid attention to, but didn’t.”

“It’s because the cloud is crying, that’s why we get rain.”  
Nick chuckled.  
“Hey, if that’s what you want to believe then go for it.”

“Alright mister “I know everythin,” why do them clouds cry?”  
Nick rolled his eyes.  
“I didn’t say I knew everything, I actually just admitted to forgetting something pretty important from school.”

“Well, then what do ya know?”  
Ellis turned on his side, Nick did the same. The camera picked up each word they said, every whisper, every breath the two friends took.  
“I know that you’re my best friend, I know that I will always protect you, I know that I care for you…That I love you El.”

~*~  
Ellis mouthed the words silently  
‘I love you too Nick’

Nick looked over to the man beside him, so much had changed. This young man before him wasn’t the small puppy of a child he had been twelve years ago. He was handsome, muscular, tan, he was built strong and stocky, but he still had the softness in his face. Those pouting lips, curly blonde curls atop his head, beautiful baby-blue eyes…He was beautiful now just as he had been back then. Now he was a man.  
Ellis glanced over at Nick this time.  
“Whut”

“Do you remember any of this?”  
Ellis hesitated, he looked down at his hands intertwined in his lap.   
“Yeah, I think.”  
Nick smiled.  
“I won’t ask you to repeat it, do you want to watch more?”  
Ellis nodded, Nick pressed on the next video, the screen began with bright colors, laughter and singing.

~*~  
Ellis sat at the end of a long picnic table, there was candy and sweets covering the entire top. Balloons and bags of all different colors and shapes sat here and there blowing in the breeze.  
Children were running back and forth, chasing one another, playing tag, hide-and-seek, pin the tail on the donkey, and getting their faces painted by adults. 

Ellis sat at the end of the table pouting, almost in tears.  
He had placed the camera at the end of the table so it could capture him blowing out his candles with Nick, but Nick wasn’t there.

“Ellis, he’s not coming, you need to move on and go have fun with everyone, they came for a reason honey. You’re a big boy now, nine-years-old, you can’t be acting like a baby anymore.”

“But momma, I was so happy Nick was comin,’ he said he’d be here, he promised.”

“I know, but it’s Nick, he’s trouble…”

“He ain’t trouble, people just don’t understand him.”  
Ellis’ mom threw her hands up in the air and stood.  
“Alright mister, have it your way. But when it’s time to blow out the candles you better at least act happy.”

She left, Ellis buried his head in his arms and began to cry.  
The camera caught people coming and going, dropping off presets and attempting to cheer him up. He remained hunched over, eyes red and nose stuffy. Against his mother’s wishes, Ellis didn’t even smile, not even when everyone finally left.  
The only time he said something was when someone attempted to pick up the video camera. Ellis yelled at them to leave it alone, they immediately set it back down and rushed away.  
Once everyone was gone and most of the mess cleaned up, Ellis sighed and looked up at the sky.

He suddenly jumped as a rustling sound echoed in the back of the yard.  
The rustling became a crashing and rattling along with a colorful mixture of profanity.  
“Nick!”  
Ellis jumped up and sprinted over to the bushes lining the backyard fence, Nick was behind them, the fence was cracked and broken and Nick himself covered in sticks, leaves, and dirt. He looked down at the child before him with a sad smile.   
“Sorry I’m late kiddo.”

~*~  
The camera had long since failed to record what they were saying, it was hard to see them as well, but Nick didn’t need the camera to see or hear, he remembered this day like it were yesterday.

~*~  
“Why couldn’t yew be here sooner?”  
Nick kneeled.  
“I wish I could have been El, but you see, I’m not much of a people person. There were a lot of people here and many of them wouldn’t like me, not a lot of people like me anyway.”

“I like yew Nick.”  
Nick smiled and chuckled.  
“C’mere.”  
He opened his arms for a hug, Ellis happily took the offer and wrapped his arms around his friend.  
“Did ya get me anythin?”  
Nick rolled his eyes but had a smile across his lips, typical child.  
“Yeah yeah I did, just a sec.”

Nick stood and picked up a large box behind another bush, it was wrapped in colorful paper, balloons of all colors and the words “happy birthday” covered it.  
Nick offered it to the child, Ellis snatched it up and began ripping away the paper with a large smile across his lips.

“Oh mah gawd! A whole matchbox car collection!”   
Ellis began jumping up and down in excitement, the box showed one hundred collector’s edition toy cars. Ellis looked up at Nick and jumped at him with arms open, Nick held the child in his arms and smiled.

“Thank yew so much Nick! I love mah new cars!”

“I’m glad, just sorry I couldn’t make it in sooner.”

“That’s ok, you’re here now.”

Nick set Ellis down and helped him carry the box to the house. Ellis’ mother and father were sound asleep in their upstairs bedroom, neglecting their child outside without supervision.   
Nick set it down on the back porch, Ellis ran over to the camera still sitting on the table and picked it up.

“Sorry, I gotta go, Nick an’ I got some racin’ to do!”

~*~  
The screen went black, both Nick and Ellis were smiling at the monitor. So many home movies had been played, Ellis had lost count at twelve, but Nick had watched these videos over and over again, he knew them well.  
Just as Ellis was about to say it was time for bed, the sound of running footsteps came from the screen, Nick had pressed play on the next video.  
Ellis was the first to whisper.  
“Is this what I think it is?”  
Nick nodded.  
“I’ve never been able to make it this far…This is the first time I’ve played it.”

Ellis’ heart began to race, he didn’t know what to expect, but he knew he’d have closure, he’d see the truth.  
Nick placed a hand atop Ellis’ and squeezed, Ellis moved his hand into Nicks and squeezed back…The panting stopped, and was replaced by sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love you guys, I worked really hard to get you all another chapter. I hope you like it! Please leave a comment, it really helps motivate me to write!

Nick and Ellis: Valve  
Other Characters: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
Story: Hannibal’s Fannibal  
MalexMale Romance, Strong Language  
DON’T LIKE DON’T READ  
(I do not own matchbox property, I'm just writing about it).

~*~  
Nick ran as fast as he could, the two bullet wounds in his back and one in his chest were excruciating, but he knew he needed to get Ellis to safety, he was done for, Ellis was all that mattered now.  
Nick knew that his car was destroyed, therefore he didn't even bother to go look, he instead ran further down the block to a gas station.  
When they were finally there Nick ran around the back and collapsed against the side of the building, he was painting and gasping for air.

“Ellis…Ellis look, look at me.”

Ellis removed his head from where it was buried in Nick’s chest and looked up.

“Ellis, I’m in big trouble kiddo…”

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it kay? I just need you to promise me something.”  
Nick hugged Ellis tighter, his eyes began to water.  
“Don’t come looking for me, you aren’t going to find me.”

“Whut?”

“I need you to stay safe for me, you’re all I got left, you mean the world to me Ellis.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”  
Nick set Ellis in his lap, he began stroking his messy curls, the tears had begun to poor out of both of their eyes…the camera was face down, recording only sound.

“All my life Ellis I've been nothing but trouble, everywhere I go bad things follow, nothing good has ever happened to me until now, until I met you. I love you so much Ellis, and I can’t have you living how I do, so I need you to stay here. I’m going to leave a trail for them to follow, I’ll get them away from you…but you have to stay here and call for help.”

“But Nick…”

“Nope, no buts…be strong for me.”  
Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and began to sob.  
“Don’t leave me alone Nick, I need yew.”

“I’m sorry sport, but it’s what’s best for you.”

“So I ain’t ever gonna see yew again?”

“No, you won’t.”

Ellis took the camera off his neck and handed it to Nick, it continued to record.  
“Then take this, so yew can ‘member me.”

Nick took the camera and pulled the strap around his own neck, he then brought his hand up and removed one of his many shinning rings.

“And you take this, do whatever you want with it, remember me or forget me, but it’s yours now.”

Nick placed it in Ellis’ small palm, it was a simple gold band, when Ellis examined it closer he could see that there were letters engraved on the inside, they spelled “Nick.”  
Ellis sobbed, Nick leaned his forehead against Ellis’ and smiled sadly.

“I wish I could have been there to see you grow up, to see you find that nice lady, get married and have lots of little troublemakers…”

“I don’t wanna marry a nice lady, I wanna marry yew.”  
Nick let the tears steam down his cheeks and onto Ellis’ blue pajamas.  
“I’m no good for you Ellis, I’ll only hold you back.”

Ellis looked deeply into Nick’s eyes and then pulled him into a harsh kiss, Nick didn't kiss back, it wouldn’t be right.  
When Ellis pulled away Nick picked him up out of his lap and stood, the camera swayed against his chest, its battery was almost dead.

“I need you to go into the gas station and call 911, tell them people broke into your house, don’t tell them about me got it?”

“K-kay…got it.”

Ellis and Nick walked up to the gas station’s back door, Ellis turned around and hugged Nick’s waist, Nick hugged him back.

“I love yew Nick…”

Nick leaned down and kissed Ellis’ forehead.

“I wish I could have loved you too.”  
Nick took off running, Ellis fell to his knees and sobbed, he watched his friend run away.  
“Goodbye Nick.”

~*~  
The screen went black, just as Ellis, in tears, was about to speak there was a crackling static sound…Then more running footsteps.  
The two men watched, Nick was now looking down at their laced fingers, he remembered this next part, he still wished he could forget it.

~*~  
Nick pulled the camera off his neck and positioned it on a large rock in front of him; he was a complete mess. Blood seeped from his mouth, dirt and crusted blood covered his body, he held a hand to the bleeding wound in his chest. He was crying and gasping, every time he moved he cringed in pain.   
There was a long moment of just catching breath in between heart wrenching sobs.

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry.”  
The camera watched, positioned on a rock, Nick was on his knees before it, wiping away the warm tears flowing down his cheeks.

“I just wanted to see you one more time, just one last time.”  
Nick placed his face in his palms, his shoulders shook with each struggled sob.

“I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you. Ellis, if you’re watching this I…”

There was a loud laughter sounding off close behind the camera. Nick froze and looked past the camera in horror, four men appeared from behind the view of the camera.

“Naughty little Nicky, why’d you run from us?”  
Nick’s brow furrowed, he was continuing to act strong even as the four men began to shove him from one person to another. 

“C’mon Nicky, what’d ya do with the money?”  
Nick looked at the man that was talking and spit on him. The man wiped the spit off his cheek and smiled, he drew back his fist and readied to throw a punch, Nick closed his eyes and prepared for the impact…But it never came.  
Nick opened one of his eyes, the man patted his head and snapped his fingers.  
One of the men standing at Nick’s side stepped forward and without hesitation, shoved two fingers into one of the bullet wounds in Nick’s back. The other two men did the same with the other wounds.  
Nick screamed in agony, he clenched his teeth and hissed, blood oozed from the holes.

“Does it hurt Nicky? I thought you liked pain, I thought you could take it, take one for the gang?”  
Nick sobbed and attempted to pull away from the group, they dug their fingers in deeper, again Nick screamed out in pain.  
The first man kneeled down beside Nick and whispered in his ear, the camera could only make out a few words, even then they were hard to decipher. Two stood out

“You’re done.”

In an instant, the men pulled their fingers out and began to throw punches and kicks. Nick doubled over wincing and gasping.  
The camera tipped and fell off the rock, it landed on its side, Nick looked into the lens, the punches and kicks continued.

“I-I love y…I love you.”  
One of the men threw one final punch to Nick’s head, knocking him unconscious. The four of them laughed, high-fived, and spat on Nick’s limp body. One of them noticed the camera, he picked it up and examined it, then he tossed it on the ground and stomped on it.  
The screen went black.

~*~  
There was no talking, complete silence, all Ellis could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. It was just the two of them, hand in hand, silence.  
The tears poured from Ellis blue eyes.

“H-how’d yew make it?”  
Nick sighed.  
“Some nighttime jogger was running the paths in the woods and found me not too long after that. I went to a hospital, got patched up, was in a coma for a couple weeks. Once I woke up I just got up and left, escaped and never looked back, the news reported me missing.”

“What happened to those guys?”  
Nick was quiet, he squeezed Ellis’ hand.  
“I killed them.”

“I know; it was on the news, I ‘spected it was yew.”

“How?”

“When the reporter said that there was rings shoved in their throats.”  
Ellis pulled out the ring on the chain around his neck and held it in the palm of his hand. Nick’s breath hitched, he hadn’t expected to see it again.  
“Why’d yew do that?”

“Because I was telling them to leave me alone or I’d do it to the next ganger who came after me.”  
Ellis tucked the necklace back into his shirt and removed the computer from Nick’s lap. He shut it off and the room was silent once more.

“How did you kill them?”

“Three bullets per person.”

“Revenge?”

“At first, oh yes. But then I started to kill for closure…I needed peace.”

“Did yew get caught?”

“Do you think I’d be here right now if I’d been caught committing murder?”

“Nawh guess not. Do you regret it?”

“Killing them?”

“Yeah.”  
Nick looked at the ceiling.  
“Some of those guys were family men, they had children and wives at home. Stay at home dad by day and gang member by night…I left those children fatherless and those wives widowed…No, I don’t regret it. Those men made their bed, and now their family has to lie in it, they knew the consequences and it got the better of them.”

“Oh.”

Nick looked over at Ellis, he wanted so desperately to kiss the young man.  
“What’s on your mind?”  
Ellis shrugged.  
“Why’d they come after you in the first place?”

“I was entrusted with a large wad of cash and I gambled it away thinking I’d make more, I was in the mindset that Anders would have no choice but to rank me up if I impressed him with double the cash.”

“Who’s Anders?”

“He was the leader of our gang.”

“Was?”

“I killed him too, made it look like a suicide.”

“…Oh…What was the name of the gang?”

“Brothers in arms.”

“Oh.”  
Nick felt like he was slipping again, he had gotten Ellis this close, he didn’t want to scare him away again. He tried to lighten the mood.

“Don’t be afraid to ask me more questions, I’ll answer them all, I promise.”

“Ok. Why did you join them?”

“I knew someone who was in and it sounded like fun so I joined.”

“Joining a gang sounded fun to yew?”

“I never said I was smart.”  
Ellis rolled his eyes.

“How long were you in?”

“From fifteen to nineteen.”

“What happened to you after you killed them?”

“I left the state and went on a gambling spree. You should have seen me, I fucked up bad more than a few times, but once I got the hang of the game I was undefeated. I won it all, I had it all, the cars, the penthouses, the booze and the women.”

“The women?”  
Nick chuckled.  
“Yeah, that didn’t work out in the end did it?”  
The two men chuckled, the comic relief was much needed. Ellis smiled at their hands, still holding one another.  
“Do you regret it?”

“Killing those bastards, like I said, no, they had it coming. But if I could take it all back then I would in the blink of an eye. I regret it, but what I regret the most was leaving you. Wanna know something?”

“Whut?”

“Your parents offered that I adopt you.”

“Whut?!”

“I should have taken it, I was so selfish.”

“Whut do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to adopt you Ellis, I wanted to love you.”

“…”

“I wanted to watch you grow up and someday fall in love with you, I wanted you to fall in love with me.”  
Ellis stared straight forward.

“I spent all this time, the past twelve years, thinking that yew killed my parents and left me alone ‘cause you had some kinda sick sense of humor.

“You were wrong.”

“Yeah.”  
Nick attempted to move, he grunted as he put weight on his leg.  
“Nick stay still, yer gonna hurt yourself.”  
Ellis tried to make Nick sit back down, the gambler got on his knees and grabbed Ellis’ hands, he pulled the younger man against him. He wrapped his arms around Ellis and held him close.

“I have tried so hard to formulate the right words, to come up with something that could express to you how sorry I am. But I can’t, there are no words sincere enough. I just, I’m so sorry Ellis…”

Ellis wrapped his arms around the gambler and squeezed him against his body.

“I got yew Nick, I…I accept your apology. It’s ok now.”

Nick looked into the eyes of the beautiful man before him.

“You are here now, after all those years you’re here with me. I’ve spent each day thinking about you, the only thing that kept me going was knowing that somewhere on this planet you were alive, that you existed.”  
Ellis pressed his forehead against Nicks.  
“Me too. Even when I was angry I still thought ‘bout yew all the time.”

“it makes me happy to hear that.”

“Nick?”

“I lost all those matchbox cars, I’m sorry.”  
Nick hugged Ellis even closer and laughed.  
“Ellis?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t care, all I care about is the fact that after twelve years, six billion people, and entire earth…I’m sitting here with you again.”  
The two of them shared sniffles and sobbing laughter.  
“Whut are the odds?”

“In our favor.”  
Ellis smiled and looked at Nick bashfully.  
“Can yew jus’ hold me?”  
Nick didn’t have to be asked twice, the two men moved onto the mattress and melded their bodies together. Both of them lay on their sides, arms and legs intertwined, there was no telling where Nick began and Ellis ended.   
There were no words, just deep breaths and the occasional hum, no more words needed to be spoken tonight.

Nick pulled off Ellis’ hat and set it behind him, he kissed the top of the man’s head and buried his face into the soft golden curls atop his head, he inhaled deeply and sighed. 

This was home.


End file.
